


hinata.exe has stopped working

by theworldswecantsee



Series: Karasuno.exe has stopped working [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, There's more angst than expected, autistic!kageyama, chat fic, idk how that happened, there's some angst now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: Sunboi: what did we just witnessgay: tru loveSunboi: oh niceMilk: noGucci: lmao nothe frenchiest fry: nogay: nvm hinatagay: that was friendshipSunboi: oh thats nice too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao of course when I decide to start writing haikyuu fan fiction again its a chat fic. I've never even written a chat fic before. Why am I like this?? Idek if this is funny...

**Sunboi** _added_ **Milkboi, Gucci, Salty** ™, _and_ **gay** _to_ **FIRST YEAR GC**

 

 **Salty** ™:no

 **Sunboi:** boo you whore

 **Milk:** what

 **Gucci:** oooooohhhhh 

 **Gucci:** group chat!!!!

 **Salty** ™:no

 **Gucci:** ur no fun tsukki :(

 **Salty** ™ **:** eh

 

 **Gucci** _changed_ **Salty** ™ **’s** _name to_ **the frenchiest fry**

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re at mcdonalds aren’t you

 **Gucci:** oh yes

 **the frenchiest fry:** the one by your house?

 **Gucci:** ye

 **the frenchiest fry:** be there in ten

 **Sunboi:** what did we just witness

 **gay:** tru love

 **Sunboi:** oh nice

 **Milk:** no

 **Gucci:** lmao no

 **the frenchiest fry:** no

 **gay:** nvm hinata

 **gay:** that was friendship 

 **Sunboi:** oh thats nice too

 **Gucci:** yes

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeah

 **Milk:** good

 **Gucci:** aawww tobi your so cute

 **the frenchiest fry:** ew

 **Sunboi:** i feel like i missed something

 **gay:** same

 **Gucci:** tobi and i are dating

 **Sunboi:** !!!!!!! since when????? Kageyama why didn't you tell me??????

 **Milkboi:** i knew you’d be annoying about it

 **Gucci:** a week ago!!

 **Sunboi:** ur so mean kageyama :(

 **the frenchiest fry:** they've been so gross this entire week how have you not noticed

 **Sunboi:** shut up tsukishima >:(

 **the frenchiest fry:** eh

 **gay:** how did you two get together????

 **Milkboi:** no

 **Gucci:** he spilled milk on me, stumbled over his words, i told him to calm down, and he asked me out to lunch

 **gay:** there is definitely more to that story

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh there is

 **Sunboi:** !!!! Tsukishima tell us!!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** sorry you have to be at level 4 friendship to unlock embarrassing stories about those around me

 **Sunboi:** what level am i at rn

 **the frenchiest fry:** 1.5

 **Sunboi:** :((((

 **Gucci:** tsukki that is a lie 

 **Milkboi:** what level am i at

 **the frenchiest fry:** .5

 **Milkboi:** oh

 **Gucci:** TSUKISHIMA KEI THAT IS A LIE YOU MADE HIM SAD I WILL NOT SHARE MY FRIES WITH YOU

 **the frenchiest fry:** tsk 1.5

 **the frenchiest fry:** this is stupid

 **gay:** Yamaguchi went from 0 to 100 real quick w o w

 **Milkboi:** :)

 **the frenchiest fry:** that’s weird stop

 **Sunboi:** that’s weird stop

 **Gucci:** …

 **Gucci:** anyway

 **Gucci:** tsukki where are u

 **the frenchiest fry:** trying avoid the trashy king

 **Milkboi:** im in my house wtf

 **the frenchiest fry:** not you the other one

 **Milkboi:** oh

 **Milkboi:** ew

 **the frenchiest fry:** exactly

 **Gucci:** crap crap i see him out the window

 **Gucci:** he’s with the hot guy tho

 **Milkboi:** probably iwaizumi-san

 **Gucci:** arms

 **Milkboi:** iwaizumi-san

 **the frenchiest fry:** um

 **Gucci:** CODE RED CODE RED THEY ARE ENTERING MCDONALDS

 **The frenchiest fry:** did they see you?

 **Gucci:** no

 **Gucci:** i am currently under the table

 **the frenchiest fry:** wtf tadashi

 **Gucci:** I PANICKED DONT JUDGE

 **the frenchiest fry:** what if they choose to sit at that table

 **Gucci:** oh 

 **Gucci:** shit

 **Gucci:** tsukki save me

 **Milkboi:** why would you ask him and not me

 **Gucci:** one, he’s closer

 **Gucci:** two, judging by the snapchat you just sent me you’re still in bed and i know you aren’t going to be getting up anytime soon

 **Milkboi:** this is true

 **the frenchiest fry:** ew

 **Gucci:** no

 **Milkboi:** no

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 **The frenchiest fry:** I'm at the door. Yamaguchi when i give you the signal I'm going to open the door and you run out as fast you can. if they stay facing the counter they wont see you

 **Gucci:** wait what’s the signal

 **the frenchiest fry:** look up

 

 

 **Gucci:** THEY SAW US THEY SAW US THEY SAW US 

 **Milkboi:** yikes

 **the frenchiest fry:** it was terrifying 

 **Gucci:** we just ran the six blocks back to my place

 **the frenchiest fry:** I never want to go through that again 

 **gay:** that was a ride from start to finish

 **Gucci:** tsukki is laughing so hard he’s crying

 **Sunboi:** pics or it didn't happen 

 **Gucci:** _sent_ itstru.jpg

 **Sunboi:** oh

 **gay:** hinata.exe has stopped working

 **Milkboi:** what

 **Sunboi:** bye

 

**Sunboi** _is offline_

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** what

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **Gucci:** tsukki.exe has stopped working

 **the frenchiest fry:** shut up yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** lmao nah


	2. Chapter 2

**gay:** sometimes it feels like we have absolutely nothing to live for

 **the frenchiest fry:** finally someone who understands

 **gay:** like ultimately we all die so why try

 **the frenchiest fry:** _thank you_

 **Gucci:** so how was ur day yachi

 **gay:** i’m ready for Death

 **the frenchiest fry:** same

 **Gucci:** shut up tsukki

 **Gucci:** leave your emo phase in 2013 where it belongs

 **the frenchiest fry:** i feel personally attacked

 **Sunboi:** it’s 3am 

 **Sunboi:** GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 **Gucci:** i haven’t slept in like 2 days

 **the frenchiest fry:** _i know_

 **gay:** that is not ok yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** _i know_

 **Milkboi:** why haven’t you slept???

 **Gucci:** *sticks me leggy up*

 **Gucci:** A N X I E T Y 

 **the frenchiest fry:** put your leg down wtf

 **Gucci:** *puts me leggy down*

 **Milkboi:** :/

 **Milkboi:** is there anything i can do?

 **Gucci:** probably not

 **Milkboi:** oh

 **Gucci:** not bc your incapable or anything!!

 **Gucci:** just nothing really helps except my medication

 **the frenchiest fry:** which you haven’t been taking

 **Gucci:** i keep forgetting!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** stop forgetting

 **the frenchiest fry:** now go to sleep

 **Gucci:** k

 **Sunboi:** yikes

 

 **Sunboi:** i never want to go in the clubroom ever again

 **Milkboi:** we weren’t doing anything

 **Sunboi:** mmmmhhhmmm

 **Sunboi:** certainly looked like something to me

 **gay:** i’m not gonna ask

 **Sunboi:** don’t. we can not destroy ur innocent mind

 **gay:** *closes tabs of drarry smut*

 **gay:** right

 **Milkboi:** hinata calm the fuck down

 **Sunboi:** HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM

 **Gucci:** I KISSED HIS CHEEK HINATA CALM YOUR ASS DOWN

 **Sunboi:** _(._.)_

 **Gucci:** ok

 **Gucci:** now

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi you nasty

 **Gucci:** r we going to ignore that yachi reads drarry smut

 **the frechiest fry:** _you_ read drarry smut

 **the frenchiest fry:** everyone has read drarry smut

 **Sunboi:** i mean

 **Milkboi:** ur not wrong

 **Gucci:** you’ve read drarry smut tsukki???

 **the frenchiest fry:** …

 **the frenchiest fry:** yes

 **Sunboi:** i bet you’ve written some too

 **Gucci:** oh it wasn’t drarry smut…

 **the frenchiest fry:** shut up yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **the frenchiest fry:** stop that

 **Sunboi:** ooooohhhhhh

 **Sunboi:** what was it??????

 **the frenchiest fry:** no

 **Sunboi:** （　ﾟДﾟ）

 **the frenchiest fry:** absolutely not

 **Sunboi:** you’re no fun (´·ω·`)

 **the frenchiest fry:** （　´_ゝ`）

 **Gucci:** if you guys wanna like stop flirting for a hot second that would be great

 **gay:** you literally have a bf

 **gay:** stop sounding bitter

 **Gucci:** i’m not bitter i’m cringing

 **the frenchiest fry:** i can always tell these two you and kageyama actually got together

 **Milkboi:** NO

 **Gucci:** PLS DO NOT

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok then

 **the frenchiest fry:** shut up then

 **Gucci:** mmmmmmm

 

 

 **Sunboi:** quick question

 **Sunboi:** yamaguchi why do you always respond with “sorry tsukki!” irl but not in text????

 **Gucci:** you ask very good questions

 **Sunboi:** it was just one question

 **gay:** i would like to know as well  
**Gucci:** tsukki only tells me to shut up when i embarrass him but i’m never actually sorry about it bc tbh it’s kinda funny and ppl think i’m actually sorry when in fact i’m killing myself laughing on the inside

 **Gucci:** it also makes everyone think tsukki is the mean one 

 **the frenchiest fry:** he just likes seeing me suffer

 **Gucci:** ;p

 **the frenchiest fry:** literally the devil incarnate 

 **Milkboi:** can confirm

 **Sunboi:** i feel like my entire life is a lie

 **gay:** idk what to believe anymore

 **the frenchiest fry:** time is an illusion and we don’t exist 

 **Sunboi:** ( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

 **gay:** i think about that a lot

 **the frenchiest fry:** same

 **Gucci:** you also think about Little Foot’s mom a lot too tho sooo

 **the frenchiest fry:** LOOK

 **the frenchiest fry:** MY FIVE YEAR OLD HEART WAS SHATTERED

 **the frenchiest fry:** AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME INTO MY HOUSE

 **Gucci:** i literally just left your house

 **the frenchiest fry:** AND INSULT ME

 **Sunboi:** lol natsu just watched that movie for the first time this afternoon

 **Sunboi:** that was 2 hours ago

 **Sunboi:** she is still crying

 **the frenchiest fry:** who is Natsu?

 **Sunboi:** my 7yo sister

 **the frenchiest fry:** when will she watch the rest?

 **Sunboi:** idk we had to borrow the first movie from a neighbor and they don’t have any other ones

 **the frenchiest fry:** do you still have a VCR?

 **Sunboi:** ye

 **the frenchiest fry:** i will let her borrow the ones i have 

 **Sunboi:** really?!?!?!

 **Sunboi:** she’ll be so excited!! 

 **Sunboi:** THANK YOU TSUKISHIMA

 **Gucci:** aaww you do have a heart tsukki

 **the frenchiest fry:** shut up yamaguchi i am doing this to improve the future generation

 **Gucci:** mmmmmhhhhhhmmmm

 **Sunboi:** so i told natsu and now she is insisting that you watch them with us

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **the frenchiest fry:** uh

 **Gucci:** TSUKKI IS FREE THIS WEEKEND AND WOULD BE HAPPY TO WATCH WITH YOU GUYS

 **Sunboi:** great!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** where are kageyama and gay

 **gay:** i heard gay

 **gay:** i am here

 **Gucci:** i was gonna make fun of tsukki

 **Gucci:** but now i understand

 **Sunboi:** sometimes i’m scared i’m going to actidentally say gay instead of yachi irl and no one will understand but us

 **Gucci:** petition to no longer say yachi but to only call her gay from now on

 **gay:** i’m ok with this

 **Milkboi:** yamaguchi why do you keep walking down my street

 **Gucci:** i cannot recgonize your house i the dark and i am lost

 **Milkboi:** you have walked past it five times now

 **Gucci:** WHY HAVENT YOU SAID ANYTHING

 **Milkboi:** it’s funny

 **Gucci:** WALK OUTSIDE

 **the frenchiest fry:** yamaguchi i thought you were going home???

 **Gucci:** i was going to but the temptation to cuddle with my bf won over all rational reasoning

 **Milkboi:** i’m ok with that

 **Gucci:** I FOUND YOU

 **Gucci:** GOODNIGHT MY PALS

 

 

 

 **gay:** lmao did hinata’s lil sis set up tsukishima and hinata on a date

 **Milkboi:** i’m so proud :’)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the second fic I've updated today and I'm proud

**the frenchiest fry:** did any of you know hinata can play the piano???

 **the frenchiest fry:** and his mom is so??? nice????

 **the frenchiest fry:** and his sister is basically him but tinier and actually cute

 **Sunboi:** i’m cute

 **the frebchiest fry:** and she’s smart

 **Sunboi:** she’s the top of her class!!!! i’m super proud of her!!!!

 **Gucci:** hinata

 **Gucci:** you play the piano????

 **Gucci:** what if you hurt your hands playing vollyball?????

 **Sunboi:** lmao pls don’t say that 

 **Sunboi:** my dad already yells at me about it every time he sees me

 **Sunboi:** Trust me, I know the risks.

 **gay:** the proper punctuation in that text makes me uncomfortable

 **Milkboi:** i will honestly fight your dad if i ever meet him

 **Sunboi:** haha pls dont

 **Milboi:** …fine

 **Sunboi:** tsukishima you left your sweater btw

 **Sunboi:** i’ll bring it to school on Monday for you

 **the frenchiest fry:** ah thanks

 **Sunboi:** also

 **Sunboi:** natsu wants to go see the dinosuar exhibit at the museum with you???

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m not refusing but wouldn’t she rather go with her own friends?

 **Sunboi:** i

 **Sunboi:** don’t think she has any

 **the frenchiest fry:** she is literally an angel wtf

 **Sunboi:** i think she might be getting bullied but she never tells me anything???

 **gay:** this is not okay

 **gay:** tell your sister i’m her friend now

 **Gucci:** i’m her friend too!!

 **Milkboi:** i think she’s scared of me but i’ll be her friend if she’s okay with that

 **Sunboi:** crap crap crap

 **Sunboi:** i told her and she started crying

 **the frenchiest fry:** i regret not giving her a hug before i left now

 **the frenchiest fry:** hinata i’m going back to your place and giving her a hug

 **Sunboi:** but it’s so late???

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m not even halfway home yet so it’s okay

 **Sunboi:** it’s so dark tho

 **Sunboi:** just go ahead and stay the night

 **Sunboi:** i’ll tell my mom to make extra dinner for you

 **the frenchiest fry:** wait you don’t have to 

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m just going to hug your sister and go home

 **Sunboi:** too late

 **Sunboi:** my mom is making you dinner

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re going to be stubborn about this aren’t you

 **Sunboi:** oh yes

 **Sunboi:** also natsu now wants to go to the museum with all of you

 **Sunboi:** which is a relief bc at first i thought she was trying to date tsukishima

 **Gucci:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sunboi:** and i really don’t want to try and fight tsukishima bc he’s like a foot taller than me

 **Gucci:** ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

 **the frenchiest fry:** put that face away yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **Sunboi:** it would also be illegal 

 **the frenchiest fry:** i am not going to date your sister

 **Sunboi:** lol i know

 

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** _sent_ in2deep.jpg

 **Gucci:** wtf are you guys watching??? at 2am???

 **Sunboi:** star vs the forces of evil

 **Sunboi:** dont ask y bc we don’t know

 **the frenchiest fry:** the theme song is going to be stuck in my head for weeks

 **Sunboi:** same

 **the frenchiest fry:** all i know is that marco is bae and we are goign to finish season 2 this morning

 **the frenchiest fry:** if starco isn’t canon by the end of this season then it better be bc tomco is canon

 **Sunboi:** they are not going to put a gay relationship in a kids cartoon

 **the frenchiest fry:** they have c h e m i s t r y

 **Sunboi:** i am not denying that

 **Gucci:** you guys are literally right next to each other

 **Gucci:** stop texting

 **Sunboi:** yoU GuyS are RIght neXT tO eAch OthER

 **the frenchiest fry:** stOp TextING

 **gay:** *whispering in awe* tsukishima can meme

 **Gucci:** i was shocked the first time as well

 **the frenchiest fry:** hinata just paused the episode bc he’s laughing so hard

 **the frenchiest fry:** is it really that big a deal???

 **Milkboi:** yes

 **Gucci:** ye

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **the frenchiest fry:** hinata stopped laughing so bye

 **Sunboi:** we have a magical princess and a nerd to worry about byyyeee

 **gay:** have fun~

 **Sunboi:** gay i feel like you know what happens

 **gay:** >:)

 **Sunboi:** oh

 

 

 **Sunboi:** OH

 **Gucci:** it’s noon?!?!?!

 **the frenchiest fry:** we just finished

 **Gucci:** did you guys sleep?????

 **Sunboi:** NO

 **the frenchiest fry:** haha nah

 **gay:** guys wtf

 **Sunboi:** we are both crying gay wtf

 **gay:** what did i do

 **Sunboi:** you knew what happened!!!!!

 **gay:** haha yea

 **Sunboi:** i am in p a i n

 **gay:** yikes

 **Gucci:** wait wait

 **Gucci:** tsukki is crying?!?!

 **Sunboi:** well he was 

 **Sunboi:** he sleep now

 **Sunboi:** _sent_ sleptite.jpg

 **gay:** lol hinata is that your bed??

 **Sunboi:** um

 **Gucci:** hinata.exe has stopped working

 **Sunboi:** bye

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED STAR VS THE FORCES OF EVIL YESTERDAY AND I DIED I WATCHED IT ALL IN LIKE ONE DAY AND THE THEME SONG HAS NOT LEFT MY HEAD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sticks me leggy up* here it be

**Gucci:** was i the only one who saw Suga crying

 **gay:** no no i saw him too

 **Milkboi:** he was smiling tho so i was conflicted about asking if something was wrong

 **Gucci:** did you ask him????

 **Milkboi:** no

 **Milkboi:** he was kinda scary 

 **gay:** did daichi-san finally confess to him?????

 **Gucci:** no they are definitely still pining messes

 **gay:** yikes

 **Gucci:** you have no right wtf

 **gay:** l o o k

 **gay:** i did not come here to be attacked

 **Milkboi:** you’re being attacked?!?!?!

 **gay:** i

 **gay:** no kageyama

 **gay:** im fine

 **Milkboi:** oh ok

 **gay:** ur so precious kags never change

 **Milkboi:** thanks???

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeah, that’s what he is

 **Gucci:** tsukki i can feel that sarcasm a mile away

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re standing next to me????

 **Gucci:** _a mile_

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** where is the sun

 **Gucci:** uh

 **Gucci:** where he be babe

 **Milkboi:** idk

 **gay:** he was at practice????

 **Milkboi:** he disappeared

 **Gucci:** did he tell anyone bye??

 **the frenchiest fry:** no

 **gay:** i’m worried

 **Milkboi:** wait what’s today

 **Milkboi:** shit it’s monday

 **Gucci:** yeah????

 **Milkboi:** just wait for him to come back

 **Milkboi:** he’ll be ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok????

 **gay:** ok

 **gay:** in other news i know why suga was crying

 **the frenchiest fry:** how and why

 **gay:** kiyoko tells me things and it was bc The Literal Child of the Sun and The Actual Embodiment of Salt were getting along

 **the frenchiest fry:** that is the most extra sentence i have ever read

 **the frenchiest fry:**   and why is that something to cry over

 **the frenchiest fry:** were we really that bad

 **Gucci:** tsukki it has literally been three (3) days and you’ve already forgotten what it was like to not get along with An Actual Ray of Sunshine

 **the frenchiest fry:** apparently???

 **gay:** i cannot believe all it took was them bonding over singing dinosaurs and a magical girl getting her heart broken

 **the frenchiest fry:** you forgot to add in the Purest Child™

 **gay:** her too

 **gay:** the bestest girl ever

 **Milkboi:** it’s tru

 **the frenchiest fry:** can confirm

 **Gucci:** OMFG GUUUYYYYSSS

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi no

 **Gucci:** WE JUST GOT TO TSUKKIS HOUSE AND HIS MOM GREETED US AND LOOKED SO DISAPPOINTED THAT THERE WAS NO ONE ELSE WITH US OMG SHE WAS LOOKING FOR THE BALL OF SUNSHINE IM CRYING

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi y

 **gay:** why was she looking for Walking Sunshine

 **Gucci:** she picked up tsukki from his house yesterday

 **the frenchiest fry:** she cried the whole way home it was weird

 **gay:** Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

 **gay:** why was she crying???

 **Gucci:** tsukki has never had any other friend besides me his entire life

 **the frenchiest fry:** ^

 **gay:** oh

 **gay:** oh gosh

 **gay:** tsukishima i’m going to ur house

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** we have snacks

 **Gucci:** we’re gonna do hw at some point but eh

 **gay:** ok i’ll bring my hw

 **Gucci:** tobio do wanna come over too?

 **Milkboi:** yea sure

 **the frenchiest fry:** what about The Human Embodiment of Happiness and Sunshine

 **Sunboi:** i’ve been on my way for like ten minutes now

 **Sunboi:** and wtf you guys just use my name???

 **Gucci:** we are

 **gay:** SUN

 **Sunboi:** GAY

 **gay:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

 **Sunboi:** oh my dad made me have an extra piano lesson today

 **gay:** oh ok

 **Gucci:** are we going to ignore that tsukki called Sunshine Boy actual happiness

 **the frenchiest fry:** yes

 **Sunboi:** yes

 **Milkboi:** where is the lie tho

 **gay:** i agree

 **gay:** i have never been sad around Pure Sunshine 

 **Sunboi:** srsly guys just use my name

 **Gucci:** we are

 **Milkboi:** just ran into Sunshine and Rainbows and he is v red

 **Milkboi:** _sent_ isheevenbreathing.jpg

 **gay:** his face matches hair omg

 **Sunboi:** you guys are mean

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi is the only horrible person here

 **Milkboi:** can confirm

 **gay:** i still have trouble believing that

 **Gucci:** belieb it

 **Sunboi:** i can kinda believe it now

 **gay:** omfg y’all

 **the frenchiest fry:** y’all

 **Gucci:** y’all

 **Sunboi:** y’all

 **gay:** shut up

 **gay:** tsukishima’s mom started crying when she answered the door

 **Gucci:** she started sobbing when i told her tobio and Sun were coming over as well

 **Sunboi:** ok now i’m kinda concerned

 **Sunboi:** Tsukishima Kei 

 **Sunboi:** wtf

 **the frenchiest fry:** i had trouble speaking when i was younger so i just didn’t??? and classmates just assumed i didn’t want to be around them and yea

 **the frenchiest fry:** that is why i have no friends

 **Sunboi:** um wrong

 **Sunboi:** you have like 11 friends now

 **Sunboi:** 14 if you count bokuto, kuroo, and akaashi

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **the fenchiest fry:** that’s a lot

 **gay:** wait if you didn’t talk to others why’d you join volleyball

 **the frenchiest fry:** my big brother played and i thought it was cool

 **Sunboi:** lol i believe it

 **Milkboi:** we’re here btw

 

 

 

 **Sunboi:** oh my goodness

 **Sunboi:** Tsukishima your mom is so sweet

 **the frenchiest fry:** she is

 **the frenchiest fry:** tho sometimes a bit annoying

 **Milkboi:** she is nice

 **gay:** she hugged me for like 5 minutes and i honestly never felt more calm than i was in those five minutes

 **the frenchiest fry:** she has that effect

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi once walked to my house at 2am just so the first thing he could do when woke up was hug my mom

 **Gucci:** #noregrets

 **Sunboi:** do you think she passed down that power to Tsukishima

 **Gucci:** i have no idea

 **Sunboi:** im gonna ask natsu 

 **Sunboi:** she said yes

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **Gucci:** nice tsukki

 **gay:** im gonna hug you tomorrow

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 **Gucci:** lmao cant wait to see that

 

 

 

 **Gucci:** _sent_ shefckndidit.jpg

 **the frenchiest fry:** she literally didn’t leave until there was 30 seconds before class started

 **Sunboi:** !!!!

 **Sunboi:** how was it?????

 **gay:** the best???? hug????

 **gay:** like your hugs make me feel more energized and are great

 **gay:** but tsukishima’s was so calming and nice????

 **Milkboi:** we r in class

 **Milkboi:** shut up

 **Gucci:** so rude

 **Milkboi:** im trying to pay attention???

 **gay:** oh sorry kags

 **the frenchiest fry:** amazing

 **the frenchiest fry:** the only responsible one here is the guy who could sleep standing up while in the middle of a conversation

 **Milkboi:** it’s a blessing and a curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and support!!! It really means a lot!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I wrote most of this while I was on a road trip so I'm not sure how funny it is considering I was dead on my feet half the time

**gay:** suga was crying again

**Sunboi:** Σ('◉⌓◉’) 

**Sunboi:** why?!?!

**the frenchiest fry:** probably bc you clung to me for like 10 minutes 

**Sunboi:** oh

**Milkboi:** lol 

**Gucci:** how did you get tsukki to let you do that????

**Sunboi:** i bribed him

**the frenchiest fry:** im getting a free dessert every day for a week just for letting him cling to me like a koala for 10 minutes 

**the frenchiest fry:** it was worth it

**gay:** tsukishima I feel like you would have let him cling to you anyway

**the frenchiest fry:** no

**Gucci:** mmmmmmhhhhhmmmm

**Milkboi:** I smell lies

**the frenchiest fry:** no

**gay:** sure Jan

**Sunboi:** :/ I feel robbed 

**gay:** good job tsukishima

**gay:** look what your lies have done

**Gucci:** you've broken his heart

**Sunboi:** no???

**Sunboi:** i'll still buy him desserts

**Sunboi:** gives me an excuse to eat desserts as well

**Gucci:** lmao tsukki just did a little fist pump with a little "yeesss"

the frenchiest fry: SHUT UP TADASHI

**Gucci:** IT WAS SO CUTE TSUKKI NO

the frenchiest fry: I GET AS MUCH CAJE AS I WANT FOR A WEEK OFC IM EXCITED 

**Gucci:** lmao ok tsukki 

**gay:** I still find it funny that tsukishima has such a sweet tooth 

**Gucci:** its bc he's so salty all the time that he has to make up for it with eating as much sugar as possible 

**Sunboi:** makes sense 

**gay:** so Sun when we're you planning on buying these sweets for Tsukishima???

**Sunboi:** oh

**Sunboi:** after practice???

**the frenchiest fry:** sure

**Gucci:** can tobi and I tag along????

**Sunboi:** sure!!

**the frenchiest fry:** pls

**Gucci:** lmao ok tsukki 

**Milkboi:** cool

**gay:** can I come too???

**Sunboi:** yes!!!

**Sunboi:** we can also go this weekend w natsu!!

**Sunboi:** if you guys want too

**gay:** YES

**the frenchiest fry:** we can go the museum this weekend too

**Sunboi:** yes!! She'll be so excited!!!

**gay:** I can't wait to meet her!!!

**Milkboi:** she's basically sho but tinier and smarter

**the frenchiest fry:** she's a bit quieter as well

**Milkboi:** yea

**the frenchiest fry:** I was afraid I would step on her

**gay:** she's that tiny?!?!?

**Sunboi:** she's shorter than you gay

**gay:** !!!

**gay:** that is tiny!!!

**Sunboi:** ye

**Gucci:** she sounds absolutely adorable 

**the frenchiest fry:** she is

**Milkboi:** oh yes

**Sunboi:** the Most Adorable 

 

 

**gay:** I so sorry I've been wondering about this for a while 

**gay:** if sun and kags aren't dating then why do y'all have matching names??

**Milkboi:** sho made my Skype and couldn't come up with anything else

**Sunboi:** ''tis true 

**Sunboi:** im sorry im unoriginal 

**the frenchiest fry:** I mean at least it's accurate 

**gay:** tru 

**Sunboi:** yea I guess

**the frenchiest fry:** I never knew a person could actually deflate 

**the frenchiest fry:** _sent_ gaywathavudone.jpg

**gay:** SUN NO ITS OK

**gay:** TSUKISHIMA WERE ARE YALL

**the frenchiest fry:** ok 1, you gotta stop saying y'all 

**the frenchiest fry:** 2, I'm not telling

**the frenchiest fry:** you hurt him

**Milkboi:** since when do you two eat lunch together 

**the frenchiest fry:** since you and tadashi started eating together??

**the frenchiest fry:** did you think we just sat alone in a puddle of depression????

**Gucci:** kinda

**Milkboi:** yea

**gay:** what is sun doing??? Is he ok????

**the frenchiest fry:** yea he's fine

**the frenchiest fry:** I'm letting him do my math homework. He'll be ok after he's done

**gay:** wat

**Gucci:** TSUKKI THATS MEAN

**Milkboi:** why are you forcing him to do math???

**the frenchiest fry:** he likes math??? And is really good at it????

**the frenchiest fry:** and it makes him calm down and stuff 

**gay:** oh

**gay:** wat

**Gucci:** wtf

**Milkboi:** makes sense 

**Gucci:** no????

**Milkboi:** as someone who is forced to listen to him ramble about everything every day I can say that that makes sense

**Gucci:** oh ok

**Milkboi:** what i want to know tho is why tsukishima knows and not me

**the frenchiest fry:** jealous

**Milkboi:** no

**Milkboi:** just curious

**the frenchiest fry:** he calculated how long it would take for us to watch both seasons svtfoe in like 2 seconds

**the frenchiest fry:** and then i blurted out random ass math problems that he sovled far too quickly to be normal

**the frenchiest fry:** it was almost as freaky as his jump

**Sunboi:** why do you guys always talk about me like i cant see this

**gay:** bc we literally have nothing bad to say about you and you deserve to know how great you are

**Sunboi:** oh

**Sunboi:** you guys are great too!!!!

**Gucci:** aww thanks sun 

**gay:** were r u and tsukishima???? im gonna give you guys hugs

**Sunboi:** the bike racks behind the school

**gay:** those exist????

**Sunboi:** ya

**gay:** ok then

 

 

 

**gay:** HINATA SHOUYOU YOU HORRIBLE FILTHY LIAR OMG IM NEVER GOING TO HUG YOU AGAIN

**the frenchiest fry:** lmao

**Sunboi:** what did you see

**gay:** STRAIGHT PEOPLE DOING THE DO 

**the frenchiest fry:** yikes

**Sunboi:** rip yachi’s innocent gay soul

**Milkboi:** sho you are a whole freaking virgin

**Sunboi:** sssshhhhhhhhh

**Sunboi:** so are you!!!

**Milkboi:** THIS ISNT ABOUT ME

**Gucci:** lmao i think you broke him sho

**Gucci:** im not sure hes’s breathing

**Sunboi:** lol

**the frenchiest fry:** im pretty sure we’re all virgins here since you know 

**the frenchiest fry:** in case you guys forgot

**the frenchiest fry:** we are all 15/16

**Gucci:** you right you right

**the frenchiest fry:** damn straight

**Sunboi:** where did gay go

**gay:** rinsing my eyes out

**Sunboi:** lol sorry gay

**Sunboi:** i didn’t think there’d be actual sex

**Sunboi:** just some make out sessions or something

**Sunboi:** we’re actually in the back staircase that was supposed to lead up to the roof 

**gay:** there’s a back staircase????

**Sunboi:** ya they never finished building it

**gay:** is this another trick  <`～´>

**the frenchiest fry:** _sent_ itisnot.jpg

**gay:** …

**gay:** ok

 

 

**gay:** sun i still feel bad that you bought me dessert as well

**Sunboi:** i feel really bad for tricking you earlier!!!!

**Sunboi:** im really sorry!!!!

**gay:** i forgive you sun

**gay:** u don’t have to buy me things

**Sunboi:** ok

**Sunboi:** im still sorry

**the frenchiest fry:** this going to get no where so im gonna end this now 

**the frenchiest fry:** gay are you still near by???

**gay:** ya

**the frenchiest fry:** can you come over??? my mom is moping and i think she was telling my brother about you guys and is disappointed and came home alone

**gay:** your mom does not deserve to be sad!!!!!

**gay:** i will be right over!!!!!

**the frenchiest fry:** cool

**Sunboi:** your family is gonna think you two are dating

**the frenchiest fry:** my family knows im gay as hell and that there is no hope for me

**Sunboi:** damn

**gay:** lmao

**gay:** its ok _babe_

**Sunboi:** shut up gay that was horrible

**the frenchiest fry:** what

**Sunboi:** gay hung out at my house a few weeks ago and my dad thought she was my girlfriend and since im not out to him we had to pretend we were actually a couple bc he’s one of those weird ass people who think boys and girls cant be friends and i wanted to fling myself off the nearest cliff

**gay:** i was concerned bc the nearest cliff was only like a mile away

**Sunboi:** fuck im angry now

**the frenchiest fry:** you wanna come over as well??

**Sunboi:** YES PLEASE

**Milkboi:** sho your dad is going to be angry

**Sunboi:** I DONT CARE IM ANGRY TOO

**Milkboi:** ok

 

 

**gay:** so we’re up in tsukishima’s room eating cookies and talking about cartoons

**Milkboi:** as you do

**Gucci:** you guys had more junk food?!?1

**gay:** yes shut up

**gay:** and tsukishima’s brother walks in just to check up on us like the proper big brother his is

**Gucci:** um right

**the frenchiest fry:** im over it tadashi

**Gucci:** oh ok right 

**gay:** ok i expect to hear that story later

**gay:** anyway it was the absolute worst timing bc i wasn’t paying attention bc i was on my phone but tsukishima and sun were fighting over a cookie like the children they are

**gay:** and it wouldn’t have been awkward if sun hadn’t decided he was going to crawl into tsukishimas lap to try and reach the cookie that was being held out of his reach

**Gucci:** oh my

**gay:** that’s not it

**gay:** tsukishima’s brother walked in right when tsukishima lost balance and fell back causing sun ti land on top of him

**gay:** i am still laughing

**Sunboi:** me too kei’s face was hilarious

**the frenchiest fry:** i have never been more mortified in my entire life

**Sunboi:** _sent_ hespouting.jpg

**Gucci:** did

**Gucci:** did you just call him Kei

**Sunboi:** uh

**Sunboi:** ya

**gay:** BothOfThem.exe have stopped working


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I'm so angry that I mentioned drarry back in chapter 2 bc it's all I've been thinking about and I've been drowning in the drarry Tumblr tag since Monday. I literally haven't been invested in this ship in years???? What have I done??

**gay:** MOONY

**the frenchiest fry:** what

**gay:** lmao you actually responded

**gay:** that’s your new nickname

**the frenchiest fry:** ok

**Sunboi:** :O

**Sunboi:** i want to be a harry potter character too!!!!

**the frenchiest fry:** no

**Sunboi:** :((((

**the frenchiest fry:** stop that

**Sunboi:** no

**the fenchiest fry:** why are you like this

**Sunboi:** idk bruh

**Gucci:** hinata are we still going to the museum tomorrow w/ natsu

**Sunboi:** yes!!!

**Sunboi:** she’s super excited to meet you and gay!!!

**Sunboi:** and says that she’ll give kags a hug if he buys her ice cream

**Milkboi:** i will buy her all the ice cream she wants

**Milkboi:** she deserves all of it

**the frenchiest fry:** this is tru

**Sunboi:** kei she wants to hug you again

**the frenchiest fry:** i’m ok with that

**gay:** WOOOOHOOOOO

**gay:** I CANT WAIT 

**Gucci:** you ok there gay????

**gay:** NO

**gay:** I JUST DRSNK LKIE 4 CUPZ OF COFFEEEE

**Gucci:** yikes

**the frenchiest fry:** its like 9 wtf

**gay:** yea 

**gay:** i promised my mom i’d finish all my homework tonite so she would let me go out with you guys tomorrow

**the fenchiest fry:** i thought you just did what you wanted???  
 **gay:** she travels a lot so yea but she’s back for a few days so i have to pretend i’m an angel child

**Sunboi:** i feel that

**gay:** sun we can be in the Strict Parent Club together!!!!

**Sunboi:** yea!!!!!

**Sunboi:** oh shit

**Sunboi:** i gotta go pratice piano

**Sunboi:** byyyyyeeeeee

**gay:** BBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE

 

 

**Sunboi:** LETS DO THIS THING

**Sunboi:** IM RUNNING ON 2 HOURS OF SLEEP AND 1.5 CANS OF MONSTER BUT NATSU IS WELL RESTED AND READY TO SEE SOME DEAD LIZARDS

**the frenchiest fry:** should we be concerned???

**Sunboi:** nah this is how i’m usually functioning so i’m good

**the frenchiest fry:** no??????

**gay:** IM RUNNING ON 3 HOURS OF SLEEP AND THE SECOND HALF OF SUNS MONSTER LETS DO THIS

**gay:** also natsu is literally the best child ever

**the frenchiest fry:** yes she is but why did you two not sleep??????

**Gucci:** wait!!!!! that means i’m the only one who hasn’t met natsu yet!!!!! are you guys gonna be here soon!!!!!

**the frenchiest fry:** stop avoiding the topic!!!!

**Sunboi:** almost there!!! natsu wanted to stop and get donuts so we got some for everyone!!

**the frenchiest fry:** thank you but i really am concerned about your lack of sleep

**Gucci:** thank you!!!!!!

**Milkboi:** thanks

**Milkboi:** and i agree w/ tsukishima??? are you guys ok????

**gay:** woah ok yea if y’all are gonna actually agree w/ each other then sure

**Gucci:** never thought i’d see the day

**Milkboi:** same

**the frenchiest fry:** same

**the frenchiest fry:** eh

**Sunboi:** right well i have anxiety but my dad doesn’t believe me so i’m undiagnosed and everything sucks

**gay:** and i literally did all my homework i have due all the way until wednesday and i cleaned my room so my mom wouldn’t have anything to yell at me about

**the frenchiest fry:** ok now i’m even more upset

**Sunboi:** its fine

**the frenchiest fry:** no?????

**Sunboi:** ur right it’s not but im not gonna talk about it bc it’ll make everyone more upset and natsu deserves to have the best day of her life with all her friends happy sooooo

**the frenchiest fry:** we’re taking about this tomorrow

**Sunboi:** k

**Gucci:** omg i see you guys!!!!!!

**Gucci:** whoops bad timing

 

 

**Sunboi:** where is my sister

**Gucci:** she moved on to the egyption exhibit with tobi, gay and i

**Sunboi:** oh ok

**Sunboi:** where is kei

**Gucci:** idk

**Milkboi:** idk

**gay:** thought he was with you????

**gay:** natsu doesn’t know either

**the frenchiest fry:** i 

**the frenchiest fry:** am lost

**the frenchiest fry:** i have no idea where i am

**Sunboi:** WTF

**Sunboi:** are you on still on the first floor???

**the frenchiest fry:** yes

**Sunboi:** ok don’t move

**Sunboi:** i have a map so when i find you we won’t both be lost

**the frenchiest fry:** ok

**gay:** tsukishima you’re actually very childish huh?

**the frenchiest fry:** i refuse to answer that

**Gucci:** he is

**Gucci:** litarally a six foot child

**the frenchiest fry:** shut up tadashi

**Milkboi:** and here i thought the child of the group was sho

**Sunboi:** i’m literally the oldest wtf

**gay:** wait what 

**Gucci:** oh

**gay:** when is your birthday????

**Sunboi:** june 21

**gay:** why didn’t you say anything?????

**Sunboi:** it’s not a big deal????

**Gucci:** yachi is making very distressed noises and natsu looks so confused I'm dying

**the frenchiest fry:** gay.exe has stopped working  
 **Milkboi:** this irony is honestly the reason i’m living rn

**gay:** same

**the frenchiest fry:** you know what irony is?

**Milkboi:** yes!!! and you’re the one who got lost so shut up!!!

**Sunboi:** not anymore!!!!

**the frenchiest fry:** my savior 

**gay:** #goals

**Milkboi:** same

**Gucci:** same

 

 

 

**the frenchiest fry:** i’ve never wanted to punch someone more than i do rn

**Gucci:** what happened????

**Sunboi:** my dad

**the frenchiest fry:** we’re eating at a bakery w/ natsu bc you know shouyou promised dessert

**gay:** right

**Sunboi:** apparently my dad was walking by and saw us through the window

**Sunboi:** and entered the store and just started shouting at us???

**the frenchiest fry:** natsu started to cry but he just ignored her and kept yelling really horrible things to shouyou

**Sunboi:** apparently it looked like we were on a date and my dad’s homophobic ass can’t mind his own damn business

**the frenchiest fry:** i tripped him as he tried to drag shouyou out of the shop

**Sunboi:** i am no longer allowed to assosiate myself with tsukishima

**the frenchiest fry:** if he finds out that was withen 10 meters of his son he’ll have me arrested

**Sunboi:** if he finds out that go anywhere near the art club again i’ll get beaten into next year

**the frenchiest fry:** and the fact that i ever asked shouyou to model for a project in the first place is absolutely disgusting

**Milkboi:** i’m confused

**Gucci:** oh my god

**gay:** this is hilarious

**Milkboi:** im still confused

**Sunboi:** we made up a story about how we met on the spot

**the frenchiest fry:** figured if we told him i was on the volleyball team he’d make shouyou quit

**Sunboi:** natsu even jumped on board and talked about “kei-kun’s cute puppy doodles”

**the frenchiest fry:** that was honestly the most proud i’ve ever been of anybody 

**Milkboi:** ah 

**Milkboi:** ok yea that’s funny

**Gucci:** you’re so cute tobi

**gay:** never change

**Milkboi:** thanks??

**the frenchiest fry:** natsu’s cuter

**gay:** u right u right

**Sunboi:** lmao

**Sunboi:** so after todays incident i’m no longer hiding the fact that i’m gay from my dad so i’ve saying stuff like “sorry what was that? i can’t hear you over my raging homosexuality” and “yeah i’ll do that in a bit, i’m kinda in the middle of being gay”

**Sunboi:** and my mom is just trying to hold in her laughter while my dad is trying to control his anger so much that his face is turning purple

**Sunboi:** i’m literally ten seconds away from being in deep shit but honestly fuck it

**gay:** i feel like sun as reach a whole new level of not giving a fuck and it’s kinda terrifying 

**Sunboi:** thanks i try

**Milkboi:** just give your dad that creepy stare you give opponents that piss you off and he’ll probably leave you alone

**Sunboi:** ooohhhh good plan!!!!

 

 

**Sunboi:** HOLY SHIT

**Sunboi:** I DID THE STARE

**Sunboi:** HE SHUT UP SO FAST HOLY CRAP THAT WAS GREAT

**Sunboi:** oh but i kinda need a place to stay tonight

**gay:** he kicked you out?!?!?!

**Sunboi:** no but i kinda freaked out afterwards and ran out and now i’m three minutes away from kei’s house

**gay:** why did you ask for a place to stay if you were going to moony’s house anyway???

**Sunboi:** i just walked there on autopilot and i just realized it would be rude to show up unanounced 

**the frenchiest fry:** it’s fine

**the frenchiest fry:** my brother and i are out back playing with the volleyball so you can just walk around the house when you get here

**Sunboi:** thank you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Brain: what was the ONE thing I told you NOT to do tonight??  
> Me: add angst  
> My Brian: and what did you do??  
> Me: add angst


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a link to My Immortal if that says anything...
> 
> I am not sorry

**Gucci:** sometimes i think of tobi’s hair and feel incredibly jealous

**Milkboi:** why????

**Gucci:** it’s gorgious and you literally just shampoo it every other day???

**gay:** that’s not fair wtf

**Milkboi:** thanks????

**Sunboi:** tell us all the secrets hidden in that ebony hair yamayama

**the frenchiest fry:** i always thought it was more raven

**Sunboi:** and that pale complection 

**the frenchiest fry:** like a vampire

**Sunboi:** and his creepily accurate sets

**the frenchiest fry:** kinda like he’s a witch

**Milkboi:** wtf

**gay:** omg im dying

**Sunboi:** i bet he listens to mcr 

**the frenchiest fry:** probably buys all his clothes from hot topic

**Gucci:** tobio are you

**Gucci:** Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way

**Milkboi:** who the fuck is that

**the frenchiest fry:** Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

**Milkboi:** wtf

**Gucci:** this is not where i was planning to go with complementing my bf’s hair but this works

**gay:** moony

**gay:** you were typing that

**gay:** do you have that memorized????

**Sunboi:** he does

**Sunboi:** i watched him type it

**the frenchiest fry:** is this what bokuto-san meant about moments

**Sunboi:** yes

**Gucci:** NO

**Sunboi:** LET KEI HAVE HIS MOMENT 

**Milkboi:** i’m so confused

**gay:** [**https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6829556/2/My-Immortal**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6829556/2/My-Immortal)

**Gucci:** wait

**Gucci:** where are you guys???

**Sunboi:** well

**the frenchiest fry:** that’s kinda a long story

**Sunboi:** good news is we found civilization again

**the frenchiest fry:** bad news is we’re not sure what city we’re in

**Sunboi:** nvm siri says we’re only an hour away from miyagi

**the frenchiest fry:** ok so we have a slight idea of where we are

**Sunboi:** plus we have mcdonald’s so everything is fine

**Gucci:** i have so many questions

**Sunboi:** kei didn’t believe i know how to drive

**Gucci:** now i have even more questions

**gay:** it’s nine o’clock on a school night

**the frenchiest fry:** yes. yes it is

**Milkboi:** do you believe sho can drive now?

**the frenchiest fry:** yes

**the frenchiest fry:** i also believe in his ability to get lost no matter where he goes

**Sunboi:** who was the one who got lost in the museum???

**the frenchiest fry:** me

**Sunboi:** mmmmhhhmmm and who found you??

**the frenchiest fry:** you did

**Sunboi:** mmmmhhhhhmmmm

**Gucci:** so do you guys plan on ever coming back or???

**the frenchiest fry:** no tadashi we were just gonna keep driving and run away to live in the mountains in a tiny cottage with a pig and two goats and live out the rest of our lives as strange mountain men mothers tell their kids about to keep them from wondering away on camping trips

**gay:** why was that so thought out???

**the frenchiest fry:** i used to think about running away a lot

**Gucci:** i remember that

**Gucci:** you got to the next neighborhood before you went back home

**Gucci:** no one had even noticed

**the frenchiest fry:** i only went back bc i forgot my wallet

**Gucci:** mmmmhhhhmmmm

**gay:** woah wait

**gay:** you actually wanted to run away??

**Milkboi:** it’s a sypmtom of anxiety or depression usually

**Milkboi:** i went as far as tokyo one time in third year of junior high

**the frenchiest fry:** oh

**the frenchiest fry:** a lot of things make sense now

**the frenchiest fry:** i’m good now tho

**Milkboi:** me too

**Sunboi:** what is happening

**Gucci:** they be bonding

**Milkboi:** no

**the frenchiest fry:** We hAD A BONding momENT

**Sunboi:** omg kei shut up

**Sunboi:** _sent_ heslaughing@himself.jpg

**gay:** sometimes a forget how much of a geek moony is

**gay:** and then he does things like this

**Milkboi:** i don’t understand

**Gucci:** that’s ok tobi

**Milkboi:** ok

**Sunboi:** gay how did you forget he’s a nerd????

**Sunboi:** he has the first paragraph of My Immortal memorized????

**gay:** you make excellent points

**Sunboi:** thanks i try

**the frenchiest fry:** it is past 930

**the frenchiest fry:** we gonna die

**Sunboi:** yup

**gay:** GO BACK HOME

**Sunboi:** that’s a really good idea

**the frenchiest fry:** that never even crossed my mind

**Sunboi:** gay you are an absolute genius

**Gucci:** sun you are no longer allowed to spend so much time with tsukki

**Sunboi:** but we gonna be mountain men togather

**the frenchiest fry:** togather

**gay:** togather

**Milkboi:** togather

**Sunboi:** shut up

**Gucci:** GO HOME

**Sunboi:** OK MOM

**the frenchiest fry:** coffee first tho

**Sunboi:** yes coffee first

 

 

 

**Gucci:** tmw ur best friend and his not-boyfriend walk into practice having not been home all night

**the frenchiest fry:** shit

**gay:** wtf we’re you guys doing

**Sunboi:** we found a coffee shop that stayed open until 2am

**the frenchiest fry:** and then we went to Waffle House

**Sunboi:** and then we dropped my mom’s car back at my house before my family woke up 

**the frenchiest fry:** and then we went to my place to take showers

**Sunboi:** and then we went to practice

**Milkboi:** so are y’all together yet or????

**Sunboi:** that has not happened yet no

**gay:** yet

**Sunboi:** yet

**Gucci:** tsukki.exe has stopped working

**Sunboi:** aww that’s cute

**the frenchiest fry:** shut up

**the frenchiest fry:** both of you

**Gucci:** mmmmm

**Sunboi:** no

 

 

**gay:** wait so why can kags say y’all but not me???

 

**gay:** guys?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* more self projection!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in wearing fuzzy socks* I be here

**gay:** i

 **gay:** am very gay

 **the frenchiest fry:** we are aware

 **gay:** no like wow i’m soooooooo gay

 **Gucci:** so what were you and Kiyoko-san talking about earlier???

 **gay:** oh you know

 **gay:** nothing much

 **Sunboi:** mmmmmmhhhhhmmmm

 **gay:** SHE ASKED ME TO GO OUT SHOPPING WITH HER ON SUNDAY AND I CANT BREATHE

 **Sunboi:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **gay:** SUN IM DYING WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!?!

 **the frenchiest fry:** it’s just shopping

 **the frenchiest fry:** if she asks if there’s a store you want to go to don’t be afraid to suggest it and ask her in return

 **the frenchiest fry:** and before you freak out over what to wear you should definitely wear the sweater with the little pink flowers, light pink skirt, and those brown ankle boots you bought last week

 **gay:** THANK YOU SO MUCH MOONY

 **Sunboi:** also wear that white headband you always forget you own

 **gay:** I FORGOT I OWN THAT THANK YOU SUN

 **Gucci:** why the fuck do you guys know gays warbdrobe better than her

 **Sunboi:** she always does her online shopping in front of us

 **the frenchiest fry:** she also sends us snapchats of like ten different outfits before she goes anywhere

 **Sunboi:** i also know every eyeshdaow palette and lipstick she owns

 **the frenchiest fry:** it’s kinda ridiculous

 **Sunboi:** yea

 **gay:** it’s very helpful for me tho

 **Milkboi:** how did this even start???

 **Sunboi:** gay was going out with some new friends and was a nervous wreck and made kei and i help her pick out an outfit

 **the frenchiest fry:** it’s been a thing ever since

 **Sunboi:** it’s also imporatant that we make her look cute but intimidating

 **the frenchiest fry:** if she dressed herself she would just look intimidated

 **gay:** i’m not even offended

 **gay:** before them i just wore whatever made me less noticable

 **Sunboi:** *wipes a single tear from my cheek*

 **Sunboi:** they grow up so fast

 **the frenchiest fry:** why are always so dramatic

 **Sunboi:** go big or go home 

 **Gucci:** i’m honestly not surprised that’s the quote you live by

 **Milkboi:** you do everything like 110% except your school work

 **Sunboi:** you have no right to talk to me about grades

 **Milkboi:** sure i do

 **Milkboi:** i’m actually a complete idiot. you’re smart you just never do the work and sleep during tests

 **Sunboi:** school is boring

 **Sunboi:** why sit in a desk all day listening to some grown up lecturing me on something i don’t care about when i can just go home and read about something i do care about on my own terms

 **Sunboi:** and you’re not an idiot tobio

 **Sunboi:** your strengths just don’t lie in memorizing the periodic table but instead in volleyball and strategy 

 **Gucci:** sun is right. just bc you aren’t good at what society says you need to be good at doesn’t mean you aren’t smart

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re also disturbingly good at poker and it’s kinda terrifying 

 **Milkboi:** oh

 **Milkboi:** i guess i never really looked at it that way

 **Gucci:** that’s ok

 **Gucci:** just don’t ever call yourself an idiot again

 **Milkboi:** ok

 **Sunboi:** where did gay go??

 **Sunboi:** she’s usually all for motivating people

 **gay:** kags answer your door i know you’re home

 **Milkboi:** oh

 **Sunboi:** ah there she is

 **the frenchiest fry:** im not surprised

 **Gucci:** i feel like gay would get up at like 4am just to give someone a hug

 **the frenchiest fry:** part of me wants to know if she would

 **Sunboi:** same but at the same it time i don’t want her walking around in the dark

 **the frenchiest fry:** true

 **Gucci:** she’d probably leave a date if someone needed a hug

 **Sunboi:** can confirm

 **Sunboi:** she left in the middle of a conversation with kiyoko-san to give me a hug when she noticed i wasn’t feeling good the other day

 **Gucci:** damn

 **Sunboi:** i was shocked

 **the frenchiest fry:** why weren’t you feeling good

 **the frenchiest fry:** are you ok???

 **Sunboi:** lmao i’m ok

 **Sunboi:** i hadn’t gotten any sleeo the night before and just kinda dragging

 **Gucci:** ugh i totally understand

 **Sunboi:** i hate insomnia with a burning passion

 **Gucci:** but i love the buzz of caffine 

 **Sunboi:** yesss 

 **the frenchiest fry:** nooooo

 **the frenchiest fry:** that is what will give you a heart attack before you turn 17

 **the frenchiest fry:** you guys seriously need to stop and find healthy coping

 **Sunboi:** i try but i always end up relapsing

 **Gucci:** i’m usually fine if i remember to take my meds

 **the frenchiest fry:** then its a good thing a put a reminder on your phone this morning to go off everyday

 **Gucci:** thanks tsukki

 **the frenchiest fry:** shouyou please limit yourself to one mug off coffee in the morning. i’ll bring you tea to help you calm down

 **Sunboi:** you don’t have to do that

 **the frenchiest fry:** i want to

 **Gucci:** don’t argue with him sun

 **Sunboi:** fine

 **Sunboi:** just don’t expect drinking tea will suddenly cure me

 **the frenchiest fry:** i don’t. i actually know how anxiety works and i know just drinking some tea isn’t going to get rid of it but tea does help calm the nerves

 **Sunboi:** oh

 **Sunboi:** ok

 **Gucci:** tsukki you’re so cute

 **the frenchiest fry:** shut up tadashi

 **Gucci:** nah

 

 

 **Gucci:** gay can i have my boyfriend back?

 **Milkboi:** she will not let go of me

 **Milkboi:** i’m slightly concerned

 **Sunboi:** ah yes

 **Sunboi:** it seems that gay had discovered how soft you are

 **Gucci:** the Softest Boi™

 **Milkboi** _changed their name to_ **the softest**

 **the softest:** she hasn’t stopped hugging me for like an hour

 **the softest:** i didn’t know hugs could last this long wtf

 **the softest:** not that i’m really complaining

 **Gucci:** it’s your own fault for being so soft

 **Sunboi:** i think it’s funny how the two most socially awkward people here have the best hugs

 **Sunboi:** it’s not fair

 **the frenchiest fry:** you just want more people to hug you

 **Sunboi:** i crave affection

 **the frenchiest fry:** is that your kink

 **Sunboi:** yes

 **Gucci:** kinkshaming

 **the softest:** i am so confused

 **gay:** that’s ok kags

 **Gucci:** how was the hug gay?

 **gay:** i feel like all the time i wasted fretting over fitting in with you guys i could have just been hugging kags and moony

 **Sunboi:** why would you worry over fitting in with us

 **Sunboi:** we’re all messes

 **the frenchiest fry:** i mean i’ve been doing the same thing

 **the softest:** i feel like we’ve all been worried about fitting with each other this entire time and that is exactly why we actually get along now

 **gay:** amazing

 **gay:** we were all too scared of becoming the outcast to actually have an outcast

 **the frenchiest fry:** why are we like this

 **Sunboi:** i ask myself that every day

 

 

 **Sunboi:** i’m fucking dying

 **gay:** what’s wrong?!?!?!?!?

 **the frenchiest fry:** this is honestly the best thing ever

 **Gucci:** no!!!!! i thought you guys were getting along!!!!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh we are

 **Sunboi:** _sent a video_

 **Gucci:** holy crap 

 **Gucci:** your dads know each other?!?!?!

 **Sunboi:** APPARENTLY

 **the frenchiest fry:** this is amazing

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’ve never heard my dad yell before

 **Gucci:** i want to be there omggg

 **Sunboi:** from what i can tell they’ve hated each other since high school

 **Sunboi:** well my dad hated kei’s

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeah, my dad’s best freind was gay and since shouyou’s dad is such a massive homophobe he can’t even stand people who support us

 **gay:** no offense sun, but how does your mom put up with your dad

 **Sunboi:** i think their marriage was kinda arranged

 **Sunboi:** like both families kinda forced them together but it wasn’t like an old timey arranged marriage

 **Sunboi:** but my mom doesn’t let him get away with shit and i’m almost positive she’s having an affair with one of her coworkers

 **Sunboi:** he’s really nice tho and gives natsu and i snacks so i don’t really care

 **gay:** i

 **gay:** do not know how feel about that morally

 **Sunboi:** that’s ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** my dad is still yelling 

 **Sunboi:** your dad is a fucking badass

 **the frenchiest fry:** don’t mess with cello players

 **gay:** noted

 **the softest:** i’m still slightly confused about what’s happening

 **the frenchiest fry:** i was getting lunch with my dad when we ran into shouyou and his dad

 **the frenchiest fry:** our dad’s recgonized each other and started some petty argument which has now somehow esculated to whether shouyou should keep living in his house or not

 **Sunboi:** we’ve ordered tea and are taking sips whenever kei’s dad says something to make my dad more angry

 **gay:** i’m living

 **Sunboi:** pretty sure my dad is close to kicking me out tho

 **gay:** oh

 **Sunboi:** nope nvm my dad just walked out

 **Sunboi:** i’m just gonna stay here and see if he notices

 

 

 **Sunboi:** lmao he didn’t come back so i just spent the entire day with kei and his dad

 **the frenchiest fry:** it was nice

 **gay:** that’s great guys, really, but i’m freaking out

 **Sunboi:** what why

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **Sunboi:** OH

 **gay:** I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW IM FREAKING OUT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I'm lowkey getting tired of hinata's dad so I'm gonna figure out a way to him the hell out of my fic. Hinata doesn't need this negative crap in his life


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS SO I WENT TO A CON THIS PAST WEEKEND AND ON SATURDAY I WAS COSPLAYING HINATA AND I RAN INTO KAGEYAMA AND TSUKKI COSPLAYERS AND WOW GUYS THE TSUKKI COSPLAYER WAS SO CUTE AND KINDA AWKWARD BUT ALSO REALLY NICE AND IM SO UPSET I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY OF HIS SOCIAL MEDIA GUYS I SWEAR I WAS A BLUSHING MESS THE ENTIRE TIME LIKE W O W  
> but anyway if any of y'all happened to be at mechacon I was cosplaying pidge on Friday and I had a big green flower crown and then hinata with the same big green flower crown on Saturday

  **gay:** this is it this is the day die

 **the frenchiest fry:** you are not going to die from going shopping with your crush

 **gay:** i’m going to do something stupid

 **gay:** i can feel it

 **Sunboi:** you can’t do worse than me

 **Sunboi:** i do stupid things in front of my crush everyday

 **gay:** that is different!!!!

 **Sunboi:** not really

 **the frenchiest fry:** trust me

 **the frenchiest fry:** none of us can top tadashi and kageyama

 **gay:** tell me

 **Gucci:** NO

 **the softest:** DO NOT

 **the frenchiest fry:** i won’t

 **gay:** damn

 **Sunboi:** boooo

 **gay:** we’ll find out one day

 **Gucci:** that will be the day you stop being gay

 **gay:** yikes

 **gay:** i’m still nervous tho

 **Sunboi:** what if one of us trailed you guys

 **Sunboi:** that way if something goes wrong we’ll be there for damage control

 **gay:** ok yeah that sounds good

 **Sunboi:** great! Kei I’ll be at your place in like 30 minutes

 **the frenchiest fry:** i did not agree to this

 **Sunboi:** I’ll take you to that bakery with the strawberry and nutella crepes 

 **the frenchiest fry:** fine

 **Gucci:** did

 **Gucci:** did you just bribe tsukki to go on a date with you

 **Sunboi:** i prefer the term convincing 

 **Sunboi:** bribing sounds mean

 **gay:** he’s not denying the date part

 **Sunboi:** well im not saying it is a date but im not saying it isn’t either

 **the softest:** i can feel the future misunderstandings that will come bc of that sentence

 **Sunboi:** don’t be so dramatic tobi

 **the frenchiest fry:** so what exactly should i wear on this not-date

 **Sunboi:** that red button-up with the polk-a-dots

 **Sunboi:** it’s my favorite

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh nice I’m already wearing that

 **Gucci:** that’s tsukki’s favorite too

 **Sunboi:** oohh really

 **the frenchiest fry:** shut up tadashi 

 **Gucci:** um no

 **Gucci:** as your best friend i have to tell your not-boyfriend everything about you

 **the frenchiest fry:** kageyama tell me something about shouyou

 **the softest:** he once spent two whole days making flower crowns and still has all of them in a box under his bed

 **gay:** most boys hide porn under their bed

 **gay:** not hinata shouyou tho

 **gay:** no he hides flower crowns

 **Sunboi:** i didn’t know what else to do

 **Sunboi:** it was so odd but i couldn’t bring myself to stop

 **the frenchiest fry:** you realize you have to show us them now right

 **Sunboi:** i will. you guys can even have some

 **Gucci:** YES

 **Gucci:** IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR FLOWER CROWNS

 **the frenchiest fry:** that meme is died

 **Gucci:** shut up tsukki i do what i want

 **Sunboi:** is died

 **gay:** is died

 **the softest:** is died

 **the frenchiet fry:** shut up all of you

 **the frenchiest fry:** gay where are you and kiyoko-san meeting?

 **gay:** at the frozen yogurt place in front of the mall

 **Sunboi:** nice

 **the frenchiest fry:** yesss

 **Gucci:** good luck gay!!!

 **gay:** ty!!!

 

 

 

 **Sunboi:** so we lost gay

 **Sunboi:** but she seemed okay when we saw her last so it’s fine

 **Sunboi:** we also ran into daichi, suga, and asashi

 **Sunboi:** apparently kiyoko-san was freaking out as much gay was

 **Gucci:** where is tsukki

 **Sunboi:** he is making a dinosaur build-a-bear

 **Gucci:** lmao which one

 **Sunboi:** the rainbow triceratops

 **Gucci:** that’s great omg

 **Sunboi:** one of the employees sent me a wink 

 **Sunboi:** i think she knows how gay we are rn

 **Gucci:** good

 **the softest:** tadashi why don’t you ever take me to build-a-bear

 **Gucci:** do you want to go to build-a0bear??

 **the softest:** yes

 **Gucci:** ok i’ll take you next weekend

 **Sunboi:** what are you guys up to

 **Gucci:** i just took a nap in tobi’s bed and it’s super comfy so i won’t be leaving it for a few hours

 **the softest:** i was watching a volleyball documentary but then i got hungry so i’m making a late lunch

 **Gucci:** what are you making

 **the softest:** mac and cheese

 **Gucci:** yeesss

 **Sunboi:** you two are literally goals wtf

 **the softest:** we try

 **the frenchiest fry:** _sent_ hernameissarah.jpg

 **Gucci:** you fucking nerd

 **the frenchiest fry:** i try

 **Sunboi:** ok have fun with lunch guys~

 **Gucci:** have fun with the rest of your not-date~

 

 

 

 **gay:** SO I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

 **Sunboi:** HOLY SHIT THAT’S GREAT GAY

 **Gucci:** FUCKING FINALLY

 **the softest:** i can hear tadashi cheering from across the house wow

 **Gucci:** HOW DID IT HAPPEN

 **Gucci:** TELL US EVERYTHING

 **gay:** well she asked while we were eating

 **gay:** we were at the mcdonald’s and we had said much in while

 **gay:** it wasn’t awkward or anything but it was comfortable and nice like we didn’t really need to say anything

 **gay:** and then she just asked out of nowhere

 **gay:** and i kinda squealed out a yes and wow just remebering is making me giddy

 **gay:** i haven’t stopped smiling since this morning 

 **gay:** my face hurts

 **Gucci:** i understand

 **Gucci:** it’s literally the only bad thing about the day you get into a relationship

 **the softest:** this is tru

 **Sunboi:** oh man i can’t wait

 **gay:** oh yea where’s tsukki

 **Sunboi:** making a mess out of a strawberry and nutella crepe

 **Gucci:** lmao 

 **Sunboi:** it’s adorable

 **the softest:** whipped

 **Sunboi:** don’t expose me

 **Gucci:** you bought him a fucking build-a-bear

 **Sunboi:** yea so

 **gay:** that qualifies you to be real freaking whipped my dude

 **Sunboi:** yea i know

 **the softest:** you know he can see these messages right?

 **Sunboi:** yeah

 **Sunboi:** that won’t really matter in like ten minutes 

 **Gucci:** what

 **the softest:** what are you doing

 **gay:** holy shit

 

 

 **Sunboi:** _sent_ look@thatsmile.jpg

 **the frenchiest fry:** MY FACE HURTS

 **gay:** HOLY SHIT

 **Gucci:** TODAY IS TRULY A BLESSED DAY

 **the softest:** thank god

 **Gucci:** don’t pretend you aren’t happy tobi i can see your smile

 **the softest:** don’t expose me

 **gay:** DETAILS

 **Sunboi:** i just kinda blurted out that i wanted to be his boyfriend???

 **the frenchiest fry:** and then i said that i wanted him to be my boyfriend too

 **Sunboi:** and then the entire staff at the bakery cheered

 **the frenchiest fry:** i got a free slice of cake

 **gay:** that was truly beautiful

 **Gucci:** damn i wish tobi and i had been as smooth as you guys

 **gay:** pls tell us

 **the softest:** no

 **gay:** damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I did it. I wrote a chapter without angst.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I just attempted to tell my mom that I have anxiety AGAIN but she brushed it off AGAIN so here's the new chapter that I wrote half at 2am bc I couldn't sleep

**the frenchiest fry:** sometimes i forget that tadashi is the punk friend but then he shows up at my house at 3am in a faded death metal band tshirt crying over their new album and insisting i show him cat videos to make him stop crying

 **the frenchiest fry:** if that’s not true punk culture idk what is

 **the softest:** sometimes i forget this as well but then you remind me

 **gay:** i don’t believe this

 **gay:** he is too precious

 **Gucci:** hey guys do you think the school has a rule against lip piecrcings 

 **Gucci:** wtf don’t expose me tsukki

 **gay:** oh

 **the frenchiest fry:** you showed up at my house at 3am tadashi let me be bitter

 **Gucci:** come on tsukki it’s not like you were doing anything better

 **the frenchiest fry:** I WAS SLEEPING

 **Gucci:** oh

 **Gucci:** i forgot that’s a thing 

 **the frenchiest fry:** i thought you were taking your meds again

 **Gucci:** i am

 **Gucci:** i stayed up on purpose last night bc i was listening to that album

 **the softest:** sleep is important 

 **Gucci:** i know

 **Gucci:** i was just really excited

 **Sunboi:** the school does not allow facial piercings but they do allow any number of ear piercings 

 **Gucci:** fuck yes

 **Sunboi:** and of course any piercings that are covered by clothing or _in_ your mouth

 **Gucci:** yeeeessss

 **gay:** sun why do you know this

 **the softest:** he did not have a sore throat that one week he didn’t talk in june

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **gay:** i feel like moony just got 10 times gayer

 **the frenchiest fry:** don’t expose me 

 **Gucci:** why do you know that babe

 **the softest:** best friend privileges

 **Gucci:** nice i love those

 **gay:** but what kind of piercing is it????

 **Sunboi:** hhmmmm

 **the softest:** it’s a web piercing

 **Sunboi:** you’re no fun tobi!!!!

 **the softest:** oh no i am only telling them this bc i want tsukishima to tell me something about tadashi

 **Gucci:** fuckin slytherins

 **the frenchiest fry:** you wanna fight tadashi???

 **Gucci:** yeah actually

 **the frenchiest fry:** meet me in the walmart parking lot @ midnight

 **Gucci:** i’ll be there bitch

 **the softest:** oh yeah, sho i got you some flowers i thought you’d like to make flower crowns out of earlier today

 **Sunboi:** thank you!!!!

 **gay:** and here you can see the difference between being friends for seven years and being freinds for seven months 

 **Gucci:** where is the lie tho

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeah anyway, tadashi has an entire drawer dedicated to nail polish that he has organized by color

 **the softest:** !!!!!!

 **the softest:** that is good to know!!!

 **Gucci:** why???

 **the softest:** presents

 **Gucci:** u right 

 **gay:** i still want to know why sun has a web piercing

 **Sunboi:** honestly gay why do i do anything

 **gay:** to make your dad angry??

 **Sunboi:** ye

 **Sunboi:** he was pissed and it was kinda great

 **Gucci:** why do find so much pleasure in making your dad angry???

 **Sunboi:** i dunno i just like knowing how far i can go before he snaps

 **gay:** dude i do that with my mom

 **gay:** it’s like how far can i go until you snap and how much can i do without you ever knowing??

 **Sunboi:** yeesss exactly

 **the softest:** i do not understand

 **Sunboi:** it’s a game tobi

 **Sunboi:** break the rules, have some fun, push the bounderies, but if you get caught you lose and the game restarts

 **the softest:** i have never felt the need to do this to my parents

 **Sunboi:** that’s probably a good thing

 **gay:** difinitely a good thing

 **the frenchiest fry:** i wish you guys didn’t play this game at all

 **Sunboi:** i’ve been playing it my entire life. even before i knew what i was doing

 **Sunboi:** it’s too late to stop

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **Sunboi:** it’s kinda fun now

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 **Gucci:** just so you guys know tsukki just pushed up his glasses and bit his lip bc he’s worried

 **the frenchiest fry:** wtf

 **the softest:** he isn’t here wtf 

 **gay:** wait did you actually just do that moony

 **the frenchiest fry:** yes wtf tadashi

 **Sunboi:** yamaguchi that’s really creepy but now i’m just picturing kei doing that and it’s cute

 **the frenchiest fry:** thanks????

 **Gucci:** you guys think that’s creepy but tsukki once had a whole converstion with me even though i didn’t say anything. he knew what i was thinking just by reading my face

 **the frenchiest fry:** i remember that

 **the frenchiest fry:** my mom walked in and got really freaked out

 **Sunboi:** tobi this is what we have to look forward to

 **the softest:** i’m fucking ready

 **Gucci:** do you think kuroo-san and Kenma can do the same thing?

 **the frenchiest fry:** they can

 **the frenchiest fry:** kenma doesn’t like talking in public so tetsu often has to say/order things for him

 **Sunboi:** kenma talks a lot when you get to know him tho

 **the frenchiest fry:** really? i’ve only ever talked to him when tetsu was around

 **Sunboi:** yeah kenma and i skype a lot!! kuroo-san is there sometimes too

 **the softest:** oikawa and iwaizumi-san don’t even have to speak

 **the softest:** they literally just look at each other and know what each other is thinking

 **Gucci:** wtf

 **the softest:** they’ve known each other since the womb 

 **the frenchiest fry:** ah

 **the frenchiest fry:** no wonder iwaizumi can put up with oikawa so well

 **the softest:** idk if oikawa would have survived this long if iwaizumi-san wasn’t with him tbh

 **Sunboi:** damn

 **Gucci:** oikawa seems like the kind of person to forget everything around them just to complete one task

 **the softest:** he is

 **the softest:** that’s why he wouldn’t last one day if iwaizumi wasn’t there to remind him other things exist

 **the softest:** like food and sleep

 **gay:** damn

 **gay:** im v concerned for him now

 **the softest:** i would be if he wasn’t such an ass

 **Gucci:** lmao

 

 

 **Sunboi:** holy fuck

 **the frenchiest fry:** what

 **gay:** you ok sun?

 **Sunboi:** yea yea

 **Sunboi:** my mom just kicked my dad out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY GETTING HINATA'S DAD OUT OF MY FIC WOOHOO


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> sorry it's been so long... I started college so I've been trying to get my life together...
> 
> also shoutout to @m_is_for_mochi for coming up with how to get rid of Hinata's dad!!!

**gay:** holy fuck

 **Sunboi:** i’m shaking

 **the frenchiest fry:** are you okay?

 **Sunboi:** yes??? i can’t tell if this is excitement or anxiety

 **Sunboi:** i’m anxious bc i don’t have to be anxious anymore

 **Sunboi:** does that make sense

 **the frenchiest fry:** not really

 **Sunboi:** that’s okay

 **gay:** ok but sun what went down???

 **Sunboi:** so like my mom filed divorce papers and has been working for months to ba able to buy up the house and keep all possesions behind all of our backs and I’ve never been more proud of my mom?????

 **Sunboi:** she straight up packed up all my dad’s shit while he was out with friends and left them out on the porch and when he got back he tried to put up a fight she latched the front door so he couldn’t in

 **Sunboi:** it probably would have super badass to watch if i hadn’t had a panic attack the moment my dad started yelling

 **the frenchiest fry:** your mom is a total badass and i’m on my way over

 **Sunboi:** not that i don’t want to see you but why???

 **the frenchiest fry:** you had a panic attack and i want to cuddle you????

 **Sunboi:** oh

 **Sunboi:** nice

 **the softest:** are you feeling better??

 **Sunboi:** yes

 **Sunboi:** i’m really tired tho

 **Gucci:** i would be too jeez

 **gay:** can we all just go have a cuddle pile at sun’s house

 **Sunboi:** YES

 **the softest:** ok good bc i was going either way

 **the softest:** i was even willing to third wheel

 **gay:** you are so precious kags

 **Gucci:** never change

 **the softest:** how many times are you guys going to tell me that??

 **gay:** for forever

 **the softest:** oh ok

 

 

 **Gucci:** i never knew a single person could own so many flower crowns

 **Sunboi:** i’m very proud of them

 **the softest:** he has a whole album dedicated to selfies of him wearing all of them

 **the frenchiest fry:** wtf i want to see these

 **Sunboi:** i’ll show them to you tomorrow

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeeesss

 **gay:** something has just occured to me

 **Sunboi:** wat it b gay

 **gay:** moony and kags get along now

 **Gucci:** holy shit

 **the frenchiest fry:** y i k e s

 **the softest:** y i k e s

 **Sunboi:** holy snowcones

 **gay:** snowcones?

 **Sunboi:** natsu is looking over my shoulder

 **Gucci:** I JUST SWORE IN FRONT OF A CHILD?!?!?!?!

 **Gucci:** I’M SO SORRY

 **Sunboi:** she’s laughing 

 **Sunboi:** i don’t actually care about cussing in frint of her

 **Sunboi:** she just finds the words i use to replace cuss words amusing

 **Gucci:** i still feel like i’ve failed as a person

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re a monster tadashi

 **the frenchiest fry:** cussing in front of a child

 **the frenchiest fry:** a fucking menace

 **the softest:** what a shitty role model

 **gay:** a fucking asshole

 **Sunboi:** IM DYING

 **Gucci:** you guys are meanies

 **the softest:** i didn’t mean it

 **gay:** KAGS WHY ARE YOU SO PURE

 **the softest:** I DON’T KNOW

 **the frenchiest fry:** that was so aggressive

 **Sunboi:** gay is like the epitome of being aggressively nice

 **Gucci:** tru

 **the softest:** yep

 **gay:** the only thing i strive to be in life really

 **Sunboi:** anyway

 **Sunboi:** back to the matter at hand

 **Sunboi:** at wat point did kei and tobi start getting along????

 **Gucci:** idk it seems like it happened out of nowhere

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m gonna chalk it up to both us dating the other’s best friend and mutually wanting to get onformation about them from the other

 **the softest:** probably

 **Gucci:** i’m not sure if that’s sweet or worrisome

 **Sunboi:** lets go with sweet and not think about it

 **Gucci:** sounds good

 **the frenchiest fry:** i also know how tadashi and kageyama got together so wanting to keep me quiet could easily be a contributing factor 

 **the softest:** i will neither confirm or deny this

 **gay:** that’s basically confirming

 **the softest:** sssshhhhhh

 **gay:** ok

 **Sunboi:** right anyway

 **Sunboi:** my mom wants you guys to come over this weekend and meet her boyfriend

 **gay:** i will be there

 **the frenchiest fry:** can i ask why???

 **Sunboi:** she considers you guys family now

 **Sunboi:** especially since y’all are friends with both me and natsu

 **the softest:** tell your mom i love her

 **Sunboi:** she’s says she loves you too 

 **Gucci:** TOBIO IS CRYING WHAT DO I DO

 **Sunboi:** IDK WHY IS HE CRYING

 **Gucci:** IDK HE JUST READ YOUR TEXT AND STARTED CRYING

 **Sunboi:** WTF TOBI WHY ARE YOU CRYING

 **the frenchiest fry:** kageyama has no one ever told you they love you before?

 **the softest:** no

 **Gucci:** shit

 **Gucci:** bye guys gotta tell my boyfriend i love him a thousand times

 

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** they're gonna have sex

 **Sunboi:** i did not want to know that shut up

 **the frenchiest fry:** saying shut up is mean and hurts my feelings

 **Sunboi:** why are you so dramatic??

 **gay:** why am i the only one not allowed to say y’all

 **the frenchiest fry:** gay i thought you would be more concerned about kageyama???

 **gay:** i am very concerned but i trust that yamaguchi has it handled and I’ll accept that i will not be able to give kags a hug until tomorrow morning

 **Sunboi:** you’re crying aren’t you

 **gay:** i’m fucking sobbing

 **gay:** wtf

 **gay:** sun how could he possibly have never known that people love him

 **gay:** like i get angry with my mom a lot but i know she still loves me 

 **gay:** and even tho your ex dad is a total jerkface you still have your mom and sister 

 **gay:** but has kags really grown up thinking he’s never been loved????

 **gay:** i’ve only known him for a little bit but i can honestly say that i love him with all my heart

 **gay:** i love all four of you with every fiber of my being and the fact that that obviously hasn’t been understood is tearing me up inside

 **gay:** fuck this you all get kisses tomorrow

 **Sunboi:** what about kyioko-san??

 **gay:** she can deal 

 **gay:** my favorite people need to know i love them

 

 

 **the softest:** i love you guys too

 

 **Gucci:** WTF TSUKKI WE DID NOT HAVE SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% believe that yachi is absolutely in love with platonic kisses and will not hesitate to give them out
> 
> ...so you'll never guess who's next on the angst train... (it's kageyama)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twirls coffee in my mug like it's whiskey and takes a small sip* sup kiddos  
> so anyway it's noon on Saturday and I'm still in bed listening to musicals and that's how college is going

**Sunboi:** what do i do with this information

**the frenchiest fry:** idk

**Sunboi:** how do i go on living

**the frenchiest fry:** we have nothing to live for anymore

**Sunboi:** there’s no point anymore

**the frenchiest fry:** it’s all over

**gay:** wtf

**Gucci:** keep your emo shit out of the gc 

**the softest:** im concerned

**gay:** wait

**gay:** no 

**gay:** i know what this is about

**gay:** y’all need to calm y’all’s emo asses the fuck down

**the frenchiest fry:** y’all’s

**Sunboi:** y’all’s

**the softest:** y’all’s

**Gucci:** y’all’s

**gay:** i’m surprised yamaguchi wasn’t the first to call me out honestly

**Gucci:** i got distracted

**the frenchiest fry:** he was looking at a picture of kagayama

**the softest:** you spelled my name wrong

**the frenchiest fry:** no i didn’t

**the softest:** ok

**gay:** anyway

**gay:** the author of my immortal has been revealed and these two spent the day listening to mcr

**Gucci:** ah

**the softest:** mcr?

**Gucci:** so pure

**the frenchiest fry:** my chemical romance

**the frenchiest fry:**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8)here listen

**the softest:** ok

**Gucci:** there goes my bf’s innocence

**Gucci:** soiled by the dude i consider my best friend

**Sunboi:** rip

**Gucci:** control your bf shouyou

**Sunboi:** you’ve known him longer

**Gucci:** shit u rite

**Sunboi:** i usually am

**Gucci:** why do we let you talk to tsukki

**Sunboi:** :3

**Gucci:** stop that

**the frenchiest fry:** honestly, i just really want to give that lady a hug

**Sunboi:** same

**the frenchiest fry:** we could send her an ask on tumblr

**Sunboi:** a n x i e t y

**the fenchiest fry:** i could send her an ask on tumblr

**Sunboi:** yes

 

 

 

**the softest:** they are scary

**gay:** omg

**Sunboi:** he’s so soft wtf

**the frenchiest fry:** i feel bad letting him see that video now

**Gucci:** you should be

**the frenchiest fry:** but then he’s dating you and i’ve seen how you dress at concerts

**the frenchiest fry:** maybe we should ease him in to the scene action so he doesn’t have a heart attack when he sees you

**Gucci:** i’m not scene

**the frenchiest fry:** idc

**Gucci:** Unfriended, blocked, my mom's calling your mom and you're not invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party

**the frenchiest fry:** how many times are you going to threaten me with that if you were serious your mom wouldn’t have called my mom two hours ago to make sure we actually had friends to invite over for your birthday in couple of months

**Gucci:** STOP BRINGING THAT UP

**the frenchiest fry:** I WILL HOLD THIS OVER YOUR HEAD FOREVER

**Gucci:** SUN IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND NOW 

**the frenchiest fry:** don’t bring my bf into this

**Gucci:** ok sorry

**Gucci:** IM STILL GETTING A NEW BEST FRIEND

**gay:** should we be concerned

**Sunboi:** tsukki just snapchatted me

**Sunboi:** they are currently on tsukki’s couch cuddling and watching hercules

**the frenchiest fry:** don’t expose us

**Gucci:** don’t expose us

**the frenchiest fry:** ha mine got through first

**Gucci:** i hate this

**Gucci:** where’s my bf?

**Sunboi:** he fell asleep watching mulan

**Gucci:** let him sleep

**Sunboi:** i will

 

 

**Gucci:** gay do you only listen to musicals

**gay:** yes

**the frenchiest fry:** nerd

**Sunboi:** you have been listening to the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack on repeat for the past week Kei

**the frenchiest fry:** don’t expose me

**the frenchiest fry:** besides you’ve been listening to the lightning theif musical

**Sunboi:** look

**Sunboi:** it’s funny

**gay:** i like hamilton

**Gucci:** everyone likes hamilton

**the softest:** i really like legally blond

**Gucci:** GOOD SHIT

**the softest:** really?

**Gucci:** YES

**the softest:** :)

**the frenchiest fry:** i get the really bad feeling that that smiley has a lot more meaning

**Sunboi:** *glances suspiciously at tobio* same

**the softest:** i’m not going to talk about it

**Gucci:** that’s okay tobi but just know that we’re here for you

**the softest:** thanks :)

**the frenchiest fry:** so anyway Dear Evan Hansen

**Sunboi:** FIND A NEW MUSICAL I HAVE HAD SINCERELY ME STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR THE PAST FIVE DAYS

**the frenchiest fry:** :(

**Sunboi:** stop that

**the frenchiest fry:** :((

**Sunboi:** no

**the frenchiest fry:** :(((

**Sunboi:** NO

**the frenchiest fry:** pls

**Sunboi:** absolutely not

**gay:** pfft

**Sunboi:** omfg

**Sunboi:** i hate this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally spent my week freaking out over the reveal of the My Immortal author and listening to Dear Evan Hansen on repeat so that's what these kiddos did too.  
> I also watched Hercules for the first time bc it's back on Netflix   
> Also also, kuddos to anyone who understands what Hinata accidentally did at the end


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE OMG COLLEGE IS ACTUALLY KILLING ME???? I ALSO HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE NOW??? LET ME TELL YOU IT'S WEIRD AS HELL ALSO IT'S FALL NOW AND AAAAAAAA IT'S SO GREAT I ALSO GOT TO SEE RICK RIORDAN ON HIS BOOK TOUR AND I'M MAKING GOOD GRADES FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE OMG SO MUCH IS HAPPENING AND I'M HAVING MORE DAYS WITHOUT BEING CONSUMED BY ANXIETY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> anyway, here's some angst :)

**the frenchiest fry:** ever wonder if someone is just made entirely of butterflies?

 **gay:** i can’t tell if this is about sun or yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** it’s about thomas sanders

 **gay:** the vine guy?

 **Sunboi:** TOO SOON

 **the softest:** it’s been almost year

 **the frenchiest fry:** TOO SOON

 **the softest:** but

 **Gucci:** just don’t even try babe

 **the softest:** ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** but yes it was about thomas sanders

 **gay:** he’s funny

 **the frenchiest fry:** no you don’t understand

 **the frenchiest fry:** i can quote the entirety of his fitting in video

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’ve binged watched the sanders sides playlist seven times in the past week and a half

 **the frenchiest fry:** help

 **Sunboi:** how did i ever think you were cool

 **Gucci:** bc he is

 **Gucci:** just a massive nerd at the same time

 **Sunboi:** you right

 **the frenchiest fry:** i want to give anxiety a hug

 **the softest:** i want prince to give anxiety a hug

 **gay:** wat

 **Sunboi:** yep here we go

 **Gucci:** my otp is patton and logan

 **the softest:** i want patton to be happy

 **the frenchiest fry:** i don’t want to talk about it i’ll cry

 **the softest:** YOU CANT KEEP DENYING IT TSUKISHIMA

 **gay:** w a t 

 **Gucci:** we got our hearts crumpled up and stepped on by Thomas Sanders

 **gay:** that is not okay

 **Sunboi:** is this why kei looked like he was crying earlier

 **Gucci:** yes

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m not talking about it

 **the softest:** pls analize it with me you fucking beanpole

 **the frenchiest fry:** no

 **the softest:** i don’t like you

 **the frenchiest fry:** i don’t care

 **Gucci:** why do you two always lie

 **Sunboi:** it’s kinda funny

 **gay:** either way you’re all nerds

 **Sunboi:** *whispers* she didn’t say y’all

 **Gucci:** *wipes away tears* i’m so proud

 **gay:** what the actual fuck guys

 **the frenchiest fry:** this is truly a miraculous moment

 **Sunboi:** is it sad that i only know how to spell miraculous because of miraculous ladybug?

 **the frenchiest fry:** well that’s the only reason i know how to spell it soooo

 **gay:** why am i even surprised

 **Gucci:** idk bc i’m pretty sure we established that these two were nerdier than they let on a long time ago

 **gay:** you right

 **Gucci:** i usually am

 **Sunboi:** i think you’ve been hanging out with kei for too long

 **Gucci:** don’t use my own line against me sun

 **Sunboi:** i do what i want

 **the softest:** we know

 **gay:** you’re also very impulsive sun

 **Sunboi:** yeah i guess

 **the softest:** you guess?

 **Sunboi:** lol you right i just bought like 3 dozen donuts

 **the frenchiest fry:** w h y

 **Sunboi:** idk man i wanted donuts

 **the frenchiest fry:** ITS MIDNIGHT??????

 **Sunboi:** yeah i know do you want some? i’m not home yet

 **gay:** i would like some

 **Sunboi:** cool 

 **gay:** donut party at my place y’all

 **Gucci:** i knew it was too good to be true

 **gay:** do you want donuts of not?

 **the softest:** sho is not the only impulsive one here

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re right

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re all impulsive

 **gay:** yeah but donuts

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m only joining this party to make sure you guys don’t do anything stupid

 **Sunboi:** well yeah

 **Gucci:** we’d probably be dead by now if you didn’t do that

 **the softest:** can comfirm

 **the frenchiest fry:** walking by a wasp does not mean it will sting you!!!

 **the softest:** you don’t know that!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** you could have gotten to the store without me!!!

 **the softest:** but i would have been lonely!!!

 **gay:** what!!!

 **Gucci:** when was this!!!

 **Sunboi:** i am confused!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** kageyama made me go to the store with him the other week bc he didn’t want to go alone and we had to pass a couple of wasps on the sidewalk

 **the softest:** it was terrifying 

 **the frenchiest fry:** it was about as climatic as Sesame Street

 **gay:** lol

 **the softest:** wasps are bad!!!

 **Sunboi:** that they are 

 **Gucci:** why do they even exist

 **gay:** to remind us that the devil has found his way unto this earth

 **the softest:** see!!! they get it!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re all ridiculous and gay you need to answer your door

 **Sunboi:** how did you get there first??

 **the frenchiest fry:** i was already close by

 **Sunboi:** why???

 **the frenchiest fry:** i like walking at night

 **the frenchiest fry:** sue me

 **the softest:** fuck you

 **the frenchiest fry:** :)

 **gay:** wat

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok yea we’re binge watching the sanders sides videos

 **Gucci:** wait for us!!!!

 **gay:** ok

 

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** new rule: if you see turnip head punch his face in

 **Gucci:** what the fuck

 **Sunboi:** umm?

 **gay:** i cannot reach his face

 **the frenchiest fry:** then kick him in the crotch he doesn’t deserve to have his dick

 **Gucci:** ok woah wtf happened

 **the softest:** he just kissed me a few times in middle school

 **the frenchiest fry:** for his own satisfaction!!! and then he not only abbandons you during a game but also tells the entire school you forced yourself on him!!!!

 **Sunboi:** wtf 

 **gay:** IM SORRY HE DID WHAT

 **the softest:** it’s not a big deal

 **Sunboi:** yes it is wtf

 **Gucci:** i have a lot of questions but i’m going to start with the less emotionally heavy one

 **Gucci:** tsukki, why do you know this

 **the frenchiest fry:** we played a drinking game, we took a shot everytime logan pushed up his glasses

 **the frenchiest fry:** a drunk kageyama has no filter and gets very emotional

 **the softest:** yeah apparently i also get more trusting where i shouldn’t

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m not telling them anything else but what he did is fucked up and they deserve to know so none of us accidentally say something that might make you think we’re usung you

 **the frenchiest fry:** not to mention shouyou and tadashi are the people on this entire planet who actually deserve to know this

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m not trying to go against your trust but i actually really care about your wellbeing. and honestly i just really want a rule that says turnip head gets punched in the face

 **the softest:** that still doesn’t make it okay

 **the softest:** but whatever

 **Gucci:** where are you?

 **the softest:** i’m still at tsukishima’s place

 **Sunboi:** cuddle pile at kei’s house

 **gay:** i’m literally 30 steps away

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m not even surprised

 **the softest:** you guys mean a lot to me you know that?

 **Gucci:** you mean the entire world to me

 **the softest:** oh

 **Sunboi:** tobio.exe has stopped working

 **the softest:** shut up, dumbass

 **the frenchiest fry:** he’s smiling he doesn’t mean that

 **the softest:** stop exposing me

 **the frenchiest fry:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lost count of how many times I've binged watched the Sanders Sides videos the past two weeks. I'm actually a mess.  
> Are you guys ready for all the Kageyama angst bc I'm not


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey I'm back. College is a lot of work so I'm sorry I haven't gotten to update as much as usual!  
> So two shout-outs this chapter. This first to @m_is_for_mochi for suggesting autistic!kags. I can't wait to work more with that, not to mention that I love those head cannons a lot. The second to @ithiluen on Tumblr for drawing a precious picture of Hinata wearing a flower crown! I love it so much!!!
> 
> Also, just a reminder of who's who:  
> Hinata: Sunboi  
> Kageyama: the softest  
> Tsukishima: the frenchiest fry  
> Yamaguchi: Gucci  
> Yachi: gay
> 
> Fair warning: there is quite a bit of angst and mentions of a fight

**the frenchiest fry:** it’s that time of year again where all i crave is death

 **Gucci:** ah yes 

 **Gucci:** November

 **the frenchiest fry:** it doesn’t deserve a capitalized letter

 **gay:** wat

 **the frenchiest fry:** november is unnecessary and i hate it

 **the frenchiest fry:** the only good thing about it is tadashi’s birthday

 **Gucci:** tsukki is a big fan of Christmas

 **the frenchiest fry:** and Halloween

 **Gucci:** yes Halloween is very important

 **Sunboi:** the most important day of the year

 **the softest:** yeeeeessss

 **the frenchiest fry:** so yeah november is unnecessary

 **gay:** i see

 **gay:** i do not understand your crave for death tho

 **the frechiest fry:** ah

 **Gucci:** it means he’s relapsing and this is his lowkey call for help

 **Gucci:** we are havng a cuddle pile at tsukki’s house attendence is mandatory

 **the frenchiest fry:** don’t expose me 

 **the softest:** karma

 **the frenchiest fry:** that! is! not! how! that! works!

 **the softest:** i beg to differ

 **the softest:** should i bring my basket of blankets?

 **the frenchiest fry:** you don’t have to

 **Gucci:** yes!!!

 **the softest:** done. i am on my way

 **Sunboi:** gay and i are here kei let us in

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh ok

 **Gucci:** that was fast

 **gay:** i ran

 **Sunboi:** i was already on my way

 **Sunboi:** fair warning tho gay is crying

 **Sunboi:** i was too late

 **Sunboi:** tsukki has been attacked by the hug monster

 **Sunboi:** his lips will be missed

 **Gucci:** you’re just salty that you cant kiss him with gay there hugging him

 **Sunboi:** don’t expose me

 **the softest:** you exposed yourself

 **Sunboi:** your logic is not wanted here!!!

 **the softest:** i

 **the softest:** what

 **Gucci:** don’t worry about it tobi

 **the softest:** ok

 

 

 **the softest:** can someone come pick moony and i up

 **the softest:** we’re in front of the gas station by moony’s neighborhood

 **Gucci:** what happened?!

 **Gucci:** i’m on my way 

 **gay:** are you two okay?????

 **the softest:** yeah

 **the softest:** moony got in a fight

 **the frenchiest fry:** stop making it sound like i’m dying

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m just a bit shaken up 

 **the softest:** kindaichi didn’t even get to land a punch

 **the softest:** it was kinda amazing

 **gay:** i’m not sure if i’m more surprised that moony was serious about punching turnip head or that he actually knows how to fight

 **the frenchiest fry:** my dad taught me when i was younger in case i had to defend myself from bullies

 **gay:** as badass as that is i’m slightly concerned that sun has not responded yet

 **Sunboi:** yamaguchi picked me up 

 **Sunboi:** i kinda just started running to you guys and forgot to respond

 **the softest:** tadashi picked you up?

 **Sunboi:** yea apparently he can drive

 **the frenchiest fry:** he doesn’t have a lincense yet tho

 **Sunboi:** yamaguchi wants to know why you two were at a gas station in the first place

 **the frenchiest fry:** we wanted to get snacks that he likes for his birthday later and we can’t afford walmart atm

 **Sunboi:** he says your demoted from best friend status if you get into a fight again

 **the frenchiest fry:** he says that every time i get in a fight he doesn’t mean it

 **Sunboi:** he said to not expose him

 **Sunboi:** also we’re almost there

 **the softest:** gay just got here and is yelling at moony

 **the softest:** she is scary

 **the softest:** she is crying now

 **Sunboi:** are you ok kags

 **the softest:** yea why wouldn’t i be?

 **Sunboi:** turnip head and moony got into a fight??

 **the softest:** but i wasn’t in it

 **the softest:** i am confused why moony started it tho i didn’t think he was serious

 **Sunboi:** i don’t approve of the fight but he did it bc he was angry about what that boy did to you

 **the softest:** oh

 **Sunboi:** just turned onto the street

 **Sunboi:** lol gay does look scary

 

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** it has been 2 hours and 43 minutes and gay still will not not speak to me

 **the frenchiest fry:** on tadashi’s birthday no less

 **Gucci:** this is funny and you deserve it

 **the frenchiest fry:** i have been in worse fights wtf

 **Sunboi:** i don’t think your helping yourself

 **Gucci:** never thought i’d see the day that tsukki gets upset that someone isn’t talking to him

 **the frenchiest fry:** but this gay!!! i’ve never seen her be mad for more than 3 minutes!!!

 **Gucci:** has it occured to you that she may be mad bc of how much you worried her?

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **Sunboi:** you worried all of us

 **Sunboi:** this is still really funny tho i didn’t know she could go this long with not talking to someone

 **the softest:** gay says to stop talking about her

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’d rather talk to her!!!!

 **the softest:** she’s crying again

 **Gucci:** where even are you two

 **the softest:** in the pantry

 **Gucci:** what the actaul fuck

 **the softest:** she “didn’t want to see moony and his stupid face” because then she’d stop being mad and i wanted to make sure was okay

 **the softest:** i think i’m stuck

 **the softest:** oh she’s laughing now

 **gay:** you’re so precious kags

 **Gucci:** never change

 **the softest:** i still don’t understand why you tell me that

 **Gucci:** that’s ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** gay can you stop being mad at me now

 **the frenchiest fry:** it’s kinda starting to weird me out now 

 **gay:** fine whatever

 **gay:** can someone come help me get kags out of the pantry

 **Sunboi:** i was gone for 2 minutes kags

 **Sunboi:** wtf

 **the softest:** pls help me

 **Gucci:** why am i still surprised that we get ousrselves into these situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha why do I do this to myself


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK IM BACK IM BACK FIRST SEMESTER OF UNIVERSITY IS OVER AND YA GURL GOT FIVE A'S AND ONE B AND I DON'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I SLEPT PROPERLY BUT IT'S FINE  
> yeah so I'm back home for a month so hopefully I'll get to update more frequently.   
> And to absolutely no one's surprise, there is still a little but of angst! (it's mostly fluff though)

**gay:** this is your daily reminder that i’m in love with shane madej

 **the softest:** he is taller than tsukishima and that makes me happy

 **the frenchiest fry:** wtf how tall is this man

 **gay:** tol

 **the frenchiest fry:** ah

 **Sunboi:** my fave ghoul boi

 **Gucci:** bfu truly is gay culture

 **gay:** yes

 **the frenchiest fry:** have we really all collectively watched bfu w/o any prompting from the others

 **the softest:** yes

 **Sunboi:** ye

 **gay:** IT IS GAY CULTURE

 **Gucci:** ok but true crime or supernatural

 **Sunboi:** supernatural

 **gay:** supernatural

 **the frenchiest fry:** true crime

 **the softest:** true crime

 **Gucci:** why do the three(3) scaredy cats like suprnatural better 

 **the frenchiest fry:** why do scaredy cats believe in ghosts

 **Sunboi:** look

 **the frenchiest fry:** can’t. i’m blind

 **Sunboi:** stop that. you’re not that blind

 **Sunboi:** anyway, my house is haunted and you literally cant convince me otherwise

 **the frenchiest fry:** your house is old! the floor creaks bc it is settling!!

 **Sunboi:** we have no history on this house besides it being like 100 years old. we don’t know how many people have died in these walls!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** more than likely none!!

 **Sunboi:** i beg to differ!!

 **gay:** i feel like they have this argument a lot

 **Gucci:** tsukki woke up at 3am two nights ago to further explain to sun why ghost couldn’t possibly exist and ended up giving me the same lecture for the next hour

 **Gucci:** HE WOKE ME UP TO TRY TO CONVINCE MY SLEEP RIDDEN MIND THAT THE MOANING FROM DOWNSTAIRS WAS THE WIND AND NOT SOMEONE RELIVING THEIR DEATH

 **gay:** the apartment building i live in was built like 4 years ago and no one has died in it so i’m good

 **gay:** ghosts still exist though

 **the softest:** no

 **the frenchiest fry:** THEY DO NOT

 **Sunboi:** i wish i had that kind of blind ignorance

 **gay:** it is a burden we must carry ourselves

 **Gucci:** tis true

 **the frenchiest fry:** wtf

 **gay:** anyway

 **gay:** i started learning how to do tarot card readings

 **Sunboi:** niiiiiccccee

 **gay:** they are cool

 **Gucci:** can you give me a reading tomorrow???

 **gay:** yeeeessss

 **Gucci:** yeeeeeessssss

 **the frenchiest fry:** you guys know that stuff isn’t real right

 **Sunboi:** you blind fool

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh, so i’m only blind when it’s convenient for you

 **Sunboi:** yea basically

 **the frenchiest fry:** wow

 

 

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi you realize that “reliving their death” is contradictory right

 **Gucci:** yes, now that i’m fully awake and it is not 2am i am aware of my mistake

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok just wanted to make sure

 

 

 

 **gay:** you better watch out

 **Gucci:** y o u b e t t e r w a t c h o u t

 **Sunboi:** YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

 **the frenchiest fry:** why

 **the softest:** stop referencing things i don’t understand

 **Gucci:** [**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDgc3LTiF9U**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDgc3LTiF9U)

 **the softest:** thanks

 **the softest:** i understand now

 **Gucci:** np babe :)

 **gay:** fave vinves go!

 **Sunboi:** wat up, i’m jared, i’m 19, and i never fucking learned how to read

 **gay:** hi welcome to chili’s

 **the softest:** you got this travis, make them wait for it… boom

 **Gucci:** “hey dude, i heard some rumors that these stairs are, like, haunted. apparently some girl died here when she was, like, nine or something” “i’m eleven so shut the fuck up”

 **the frenchiest fry:** “when you wish upon a star~” “nothing happens”

 **gay:** i’m surprised i’m not surprised by that moony

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m surprised i’m the only one who chose a thomas sanders vine

 **Sunboi:** i just figured that it was implied that i believe all his vines are pure gold

 **gay:** anyway

 **gay:** CHRISTMAS

 **Sunboi:** ah

 **Gucci:** ah yes. the birth of our lord and savior, Levi Ackerman

 **gay:** i mean

 **gay:** you’re not wrong

 **Gucci:** hey do you guys remember ereri

 **the frenchiest fry:** NO

 **Sunboi:** pls no

 **gay:** hey yamaguchi

 **gay:** i try my best everyday to forget a little bit more of my 13 year old self

 **gay:** and i was doing so well

 **the softest:** tadashi why

 **Gucci:** idk i just thought of levi and then it led to that

 **Gucci:** you guys have to suffer with me

 **gay:** omg three(3) years ago i thought i was straight

 **Sunboi:** y i k e s

 **the frenchiest fry:** lol same

 **the softest:** i didn’t 

 **gay:** oh look

 **gay:** a lucky one

 **Sunboi:** dude i had the biggest panic attack the day i realized i was gay

 **the frenchiest fry:** my brother just casually said something about a gay couple he was friends with and i just went “holy shit i want a boyfriend” and that was that

 **the frenchiest fry:** i was like 9

 **gay:** no dude my mom was telling about a son of a coworker she wanted me to meet and kept saying how cute he was and i literally felt like throwing up i the thought of dating a boy and my mom literally just looked me in the eye and immediately started talking about this boy’s twin sister

 **gay:** it was actually really comforting that she didn’t make me say anything

 **Gucci:** tsukki told me he was gay when we were 12 and five minutes later i was suddenly hit with the realization that boys are great

 **the frenchiest fry:** he then came out A YEAR LATER

 **Gucci:** I WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WAS LEGIT

 **Sunboi:** god i wish 

 **Sunboi:** my first thought after realizing it was that my dad would actually kill me if i said anything about it

 **Sunboi:** that or kick me out of the house

 **Sunboi:** which he was close to doing before my mom divorced him

 **gay:** i was wondering what i was forgetting today

 **gay:** it was my white hot anger towards that slimy beast of a man

 **gay:** let it be known that i will never forget it again

 **gay:** i’m putting a post-it note on my mirror to remind me

 **Sunboi:** thanks gay :)

 **gay:** gotta keep our sun shining bright

 **Sunboi:** WHY AM I CRYING

 **Gucci:** hey cuddle pile at sun’s house

 **the softest:** attendance is mandatory 

 **Sunboi:** i love you guys so much

 **the frenchiest fry:** love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have once again filled a chapter with things I'm obsessed with. Except for ereri. I don't like that.   
> Also, can you guess what fic I'm going to start soon?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos I'm tired and started rewatching haikyuu the other day and didn't realize just how much I had missed my children until then.

**gay:** do you ever just

 **gay:** hate everything

 **Sunboi:** it’s 4am wtf gay

 **gay:** pls help

 **the frenchiest fry:** what’s wrong

 **Sunboi:** are you ok????

 **gay:** i have been watching cosplay [**music.ly**](http://music.ly) compilations for five hours

 **Sunboi:** wtf i thought something was wrong

 **the frenchiest fry:** fuck i literally already left my house

 **gay:** i’m so sorry

 **the frenchiest fry:** whatever is your mom home? if not i’ll come join you

 **gay:** if anybody else had said that it would have been creepy

 **gay:** and no she’s not home the door is unlocked so just let yourself in

 **the frenchiest fry:** cool

 **Sunboi:** what is happening 

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m going to watch cringey cosplay videos with gay 

 **Sunboi:** at 4am

 **the frenchiest fry:** yes

 **Sunboi:** we have practice in like 3 hours

 **the frenchiest fry:** guess i’ll die

 **Sunboi:** babe no

 **the frenchiest fry:** too late

 **Sunboi:** just let me know when you get to gays so i know you’re safe

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m alive

 **Sunboi:** ok see you in a few hours 

 **Sunboi:** love you

 **the frenchiest fry:** love you too

 

 

 

 **Gucci:** i’m in a mixed state of concern and joy

 **Sunboi:** explain

 **Gucci:** all three of you were awake at 4am and tsukki actually walked over to gay’s house just to watch cosplay videos so that’s why i’m concerned

 **Gucci:** but tsukki was also being open with his feelings and that makes me incredibly happy

 **Sunboi:** ah

 **Sunboi:** they’re gonna be so tired at practice this morning

 **Gucci:** so are you!!!

 **Sunboi:** naaahhhh

 **Sunboi:** i’m running on pure adrenaline baby

 **Sunboi:** and a cup of coffe and a redbull

 **Gucci:** you’re gonna die

 **Sunboi:** that’s the plan stan

 **Sunboi:** exams are actually going to kill me

 **Gucci:** you need to get on medication

 **Sunboi:** i’ve got a doctor appointment after practice this afternoon

 **Gucci:** really?!?!

 **Sunboi:** ye my mom’s bf saw me have an anxiety attack the other day and got my mom to make an appointment

 **Gucci:** rei-san is an actually blessing 

 **Sunboi:** yeee

 **gay:** i hate everything

 **the frenchiest fry:** can gay and i just skip practice

 **Gucci:** if you want

 **Gucci:** you’ll probs have to face the wrath of daichi later tho

 **the frenchiest fry:** sleep will be worth it

 **gay:** tru

 

 

 **Gucci:** so

 **Sunboi:** uh

 **Gucci:** where’s tobi

 **Sunboi:** he hasn’t responded to you either?

 **Gucci:** nope i’ve even called him

 **Sunboi:** same

 **gay:** what’s up with kags

 **Sunboi:** he wasn’t at practice

 **the frenchiest fry:** he’s staying home today

 **Gucci:** why do you know this

 **the frenchiest fry:** did you really think i was awake at 4am on my own accord

 **the frenchiest fry:** kageyama’s parents are back for the next week and he wanted to spend time with them today

 **Gucci:** why don’t i believe that

 **the frenchiest fry:** bc it’s not the full truth and i’m not at the liberty to tell you all of it

 **Gucci:** why doesn’t he tell me these things?!?!

 **Sunboi:** or me?!?!

 **the frenchiest fry:** bc he doesn’t want to scare you two away

 **the frenchiest fry:** and he only tells me bc he accidentally spilled his entire life story to me that time we got drunk and we weren’t close enough at the time for him to care if i never wanted to talk to him again

 **Gucci:** oh

 **the frenchiest fry:** he’s going to be at practice later but please don’t push him to say anything

 **Gucci:** i won’t 

 

 

 

 **the softest:** i left my phone upstairs sorry

 **Sunboi:** kags!!!!!

 **Gucci:** babe i found a cat outside the gym

 **Gucci:** _sent_ hesmysonnow.jpg

 **the softest:** i love him

 **Sunboi:** kags

 **Sunboi:** kags

 **Sunboi:** kags

 **the softest:** what

 **Sunboi:** i love you

 **the softest:** oh

 **the softest:** i love you too?

 **the softest:** what did you do

 **Sunboi:** nothing!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** mmmhhhhmmm

 **Sunboi:** i didn’t do anything!!

 **gay:** lol i just ran into daichi in the hallway

 **gay:** pls kill me

 **the frenchiest fry:** was he scary

 **gay:** he’s always scary

 **Sunboi:** except when he’s flirting with suga

 **the frenchiest fry:** lol

 **Sunboi:** what

 **the frenchiest fry:** nothing

 **Gucci:** tsukki has dirt on him

 **Gucci:** i can sense it

 **gay:** thats weird tadashi

 **the frenchiest fry:** since when do you call him tadashi?

 **Sunboi:** oh now i feel bad that i’m the only one who calls him yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** oh it’s ok

 **Sunboi:** imma call you yams

 **Gucci:** pls dont

 **Gucci:** just use my first name sun

 **Sunboi:** !!!

 **Sunboi:** ok!!!

 

 

 

 **Sunboi:** hello friends

 **Sunboi:** i have ~anxiety~

 **gay:** why did i read that in the “i have crippling depression” voice

 **Sunboi:** bc i texted in that voice

 **Gucci:** thats not how texting works

 **Sunboi:** it is now

 **Gucci:** ok

 **gay:** so like

 **gay:** you gonna have help now

 **Sunboi:** yeee

 **gay:** thats good

 **Gucci:** anyone wanna hang?

 **Gucci:** my best friend is grounded and my boyfriend is MIA

 **Sunboi:** lol tsukki got grounded?

 **gay:** his parents found out he left his house at 4am and then skipped practice

 **Sunboi:** and kags is gone??

 **Gucci:** yeah he’s not answering again.

 **gay:** i hope he’s ok

 **Sunboi:** kei isn’t concerned enough to interfer so honestly as long as we’re here for him i think he’ll be ok

 **Sunboi:** anyway i’ll hang with you tadashi

 **gay:** me too!!

 **gay:** i was about to rewatch cardcaptor sakura

 **Gucci:** yeeeessss

 **Gucci:** i’ll be right over

 **Sunboi:** me too!!

 

 

 **the softest:** are you guys still at gay’s place?

 **Sunboi:** yep!!

 **the softest:** can i join you guys?

 **gay:** of course!!!

 **Gucci:** yes!!!

 **Sunboi:** we’re about to video call kei

 **Sunboi:** the dumbo isn’t allowed to go anywhere other than school for the next week

 **the softest:** lol i’ll be right over

 **Gucci:** yeeeesss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fun fact: I actually have no clue where this fic is heading. I don't plan my chapters until I start writing them and when I started this fic it was only going to be a few chapters of memes and I was gonna end it. Idk how all this happened tbh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be Kageyama's bday in like in an hour where I am so have this angsty chapter. It's actually not as heavy as I planned it to be so imma save it all for the next chapter I guess.

**gay:** i remember when my only fear was of bugs

 **gay:** now i’m afraid of everything

 **Sunboi:** i feel that

 **Gucci:** i’m just scared of heights and socializing 

 **the frenchiest fry:** and ghosts, demons, the ocean, talking to cute boys…

 **the frenchiest fry:** shall i go on

 **Gucci:** no!!!

 **Gucci:** and talking to cute boys technically falls under socializing

 **Gucci:** not that it would matter if they’re cute considering i’m dating the most beautiful boy ever

 **the frenchiest fry:** um wrong

 **the frenchiest fry:** i am

 **Gucci:** uh no last time i checked tobio was my boyfriend

 **Sunboi:** as smooth as that was kei, and i am very woed rn, imma have to agree with tadashi

 **Sunboi:** kags is gorgeous 

 **the frenchiest fry:** ugh i know

 **the frenchiest fry:** and it’s not fair

 **the softest:** uh

 **the softest:** what

 **gay:** you’ve been deamed the most beautiful person on earth

 **the softest:** but i’m not??

 **Gucci:** yes you are

 **the softest:** no??

 **Gucci:** i will fight you

 **the softest:** pls don’t

 **Gucci:** i wasn’t serious babe i’m sorry

 **the softest:** oh it’s ok

 **Gucci:** anyway what are you up to babe

 **the softest:** nothing

 **Sunboi:** *cough* watching volleyball videos *cough*

 **the softest:** no i was really just staring at a wall with a blanket around me

 **Sunboi:** i’m sorry what

 **the softest:** i didn’t feel like doing anything

 **Gucci:** do you want to come over and watch movies with me?

 **the softest:** sure

 **Gucci:** we can make a pillow fort too!!

 **the softest:** ok :)

 

 

 **Gucci:** ok he just fell asleep and there is definitely something wrong

 **gay:** explain

 **Gucci:** his eyes looked empty and he didn’t ask me to explain certain jokes i know he didn’t understand

 **Gucci:** he didn’t react to much at all actually

 **Gucci:** tsukki what happened

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’ve already told you everything i can

 **the frenchiest fry:** just make sure you’re there when he wakes up so he knows he’s not alone

 **gay:** can we all go over to tadashi’s house?

 **the frenchiest fry:** that might overwhelm him

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m surprised he even agreed to go over

 **Gucci:** oh

 **Sunboi:** so basically my best friend is hurting and there is nothing i can do

 **the frenchiest fry:** i didn’t say that

 **the frenchiest fry:** and pls stop hogging all my blankets i’m cold

 **Sunboi:** too bad i’m sad

 **the frenchiest fry:** kageyama is my friend too!! i’m just as upset that there isn’t anything we can do so i deserve at least one of my blankets

 **Sunboi:** that’s not how this works!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** it is now!!!

 **Sunboi:** fiiiiinnnnnee you get one

 **gay:** right anyway

 **Gucci:** i’m not sure if i’m about to cry bc my bf is hurting or if it’s bc tsukki just admitted that tobi is his friend

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh pls it’s not like i’m ashamed of it

 **Sunboi:** maybe not but your blushing

 **the frenchiest fry:** don’t expose me

 **gay:** moony.exe has stopped working

 **the frenchiest fry:** i’m working just fine thank you very much

 **Gucci:** you sure

 **the frenchiest fry:** yes

 **Sunboi:** he has a fever and i took all his blankets bc he was going to overheat himself otherwise

 **the frenchiest fry:** it’s cold!!!

 **Sunboi:** no it’s not and you need sleep!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** uuuuuggggghhhhh

 **Gucci:** wtf tsukki go to sleep

 **gay:** moony i am very concerned about you

 **the frenchiest fry:** pls dont be

 **gay:** too late

 

 

 **Sunboi:** ok i got my bf high on meds and is now fast asleep

 **Sunboi:** tadashi how is kags doing

 **Gucci:** still asleep but looks really pale

 **Gucci:** it looks like he hasn’t slept in days

 **Gucci:** and he’s not sick at least not physically 

 **gay:** y i k e s

 **Gucci:** that’s one way to put it

 **Sunboi:** hey do you guys think his parents neglect him

 **gay:** considering he didn’t know he was loved imma say yes

 **Gucci:** he never really talks about them and they’re never home

 **gay:** didn’t they just come back 

 **Gucci:** yeah i think they’re back until the end of next week

 **Sunboi:** that’s so fucked up

 **Sunboi:** no wonder kags doesn’t think highly of himself

 **Gucci:** didn’t you not like him at first sun

 **Sunboi:** i didn’t like you or kei at first either so i think that’s an invalid argument

 **Gucci:** you right

 **gay:** you didn’t like tadashi

 **gay:** is that possible

 **Sunboi:** the way he always followed kei around like a lost puppy was kinda annoying

 **Gucci:** i get that a lot

 **Gucci:** it keeps people i don’t like away tho so whatever

 **Sunboi:** i don’t think you’re annoying now tho!!!!

 **Gucci:** lol i know

 **gay:** i like all of you so i can’t relate

 **gay:** well moony scared me

 **Sunboi:** he scared me at first but then he kept ignoring me and it pissed me off

 **gay:** lol

 **Gucci:** i remember that day

 **Gucci:** tsukki was s h o o k

 **Sunboi:** good

 **gay:** i’ve missed so much

 **Sunboi:** yep

 **Sunboi:** we didn’t really get along before you showed up

 **gay:** that’s weird to think about

 **Gucci:** it really is

 **Gucci:** i’m glad we all get along now

 **Sunboi:** same

 **Sunboi:** you’re crying arent you gay

 **gay:** don’t expose me wtf

 **Sunboi:** too late

 **Gucci:** we both knew you were crying

 **gay:** i love you all so much

 **Sunboi:** we love you too gay

 **gay:** i’m so happy and i want you guys to be happy and i’m so upset that kags is sad

 **Gucci:** he’ll be ok

 **Gucci:** he has all of us and the rest of the team

 **Sunboi:** yeah!!!

 **Sunboi:** he’ll be really happy when he sees that kei considers him a friend

 **Sunboi:** i thnk he really thought kei didn’t like him

 **Gucci:** tsukki is so bad with feelings it’s ridiculous

 **Sunboi:** lol you right

 

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** you three are saps 

 **Sunboi:** shut up kei smh

 **the frenchiest fry:** i will kiss you and get you sick

 **Sunboi:** fucking try my immune system can’t be cracked

 **the frenchiest fry:** bet

 **Sunboi:** shit

 **Gucci:** rip 

 **gay:** WHERE’S MY BOI KAGS

 **the softest:** unfortunately awake

 **gay:** i love you

 **the softest:** i love you too

 **gay:** also same

 **the softest:** lol

 **the softest:** you guys are really great

 **the frenchiest fry:** omg he’s showing an emotion

 **Sunboi:** DON’T RUIN IT 

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re pretty great yourself kageyama

 **Gucci:** hi i’m crying

 **the softest:** oh god you really are what do i do

 **the frenchiest fry:** just hug him he’s just happy

 **the softest:** oh ok

 **gay:** this is so pure

 **Sunboi:** except for the fact that kei only kissed me bc he wants to get me sick

 **gay:** did you really expect anything else

 **Sunboi:** ugh no

 **the frenchiest fry:** wow guys

 **Sunboi:** love you babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired I swear idk what half this chapter is bc I haven't slept well in ages and I'm in a constant state of half asleep


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this the shortest chapter I've written and I'm so sorry but I've been super busy lately. I'm taking 18 hours this semester along with being on the regular work schedule. I promise updates will come more often as soon as everything settles down. That being said I have class in like 30 minutes but finally got motivated to finish this so here you go! Have some angst :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: brief mention of depression and suicide. like very brief

**the frenchiest fry:** merry christmas i’m gonna go into a food comma until new years

 **gay:** merri christler

 **Gucci:** merr christ

 **Sunboi:** happy crisis

 **the frenchiest fry:** i hate all three of you

 **Gucci:** um wrong

 **Gucci:** you literally went into a drunken rant like 30 minutes ago about how much you love sun

 **Sunboi:** aaawwwww

 **the frenchiest fry:** don’t expose me 

 **Gucci:** it was beautiful i’ll send a video

 **the frenchiest fry:** TADASHIIII NOOOOO

 **Sunboi:** wtf you’re so drunk

 **Sunboi:** i don’t even need to watch a video to know that

 **gay:** how did you manage to get drunk in the first place

 **Gucci:** tsukki’s family brings a shit ton of alcohol and it’s extremely easy to sneak a bottle upstairs and no one can tell it’s missing

 **gay:** amazing

 **gay:** i just have my college neighbors bring me some

 **Sunboi:** you look like you’re 12??? why would they do that???

 **gay:** i help them study

 **gay:** college kids will do anything to pass finals

 **Sunboi:** amazing

 **gay:** that being said sun

 **gay:** do you wanna come over and get smashed

 **Sunboi:** no i’m spying on kags

 **Gucci:** what

 **Gucci:** why

 **Sunboi:** he’s with oikawa

 **Sunboi:** i want to know why

 **the frenchiest fry:** noooo

 **the frenchiest fry:** he won t lik that

 **Sunboi:** go drink some water kei

 **the frenchiest fry:** ok

 **Gucci:** why is he with oikawa???

 **Sunboi:** idk!! it’s not a date tho

 **Sunboi:** kags wouldn’t do that to you

 **Gucci:** oh i’m not concerned about that

 **Gucci:** i just thought they hated each other

 **the frenchiest fry:** bad king good toooo kagking noww

 **Gucci:** ignore him

 **Gucci:** he just drank another glass of wine

 **Sunboi:** wtf tadashi stop him

 **Gucci:** ok

 **gay:** what are you doing out anyway sun?

 **Sunboi:** fighting crime

 **Gucci:** -.-

 **the frenchiest fry:** smol brave bf

 **Sunboi:** we ran out of salt and my mom made we go pick some up

 **Gucci:** I don’t think bringing tsukki to your house rn is a good idea

 **Sunboi:** har har

 **gay:** so what’s up with kags

 **Sunboi:** dunno I left

 **gay:** why?!?!

 **Sunboi:** it looked serious and I’m not a bad enough person to listen in on serious conversations that don’t involve me

 **Gucci:** mmmhhhmmm

 **Sunboi:** I didn’t want tobi to get mad at me

 **Gucci:** there it is

 **Sunboi:** I also have to get back home

 

 

 

 **the softest:** shouyou I hope you know I saw you

 **Sunboi:** damn

 **Sunboi:** I swear I didn’t hear anything!!

 **the softest:** it’s ok

 **the softest:** oikawa-san was just making sure I was doing ok

 **Sunboi:** why would he care?

 **the softest:** idk but he’s been a lot nicer the past few months

 **gay:** he’s totally up to something

 **the frenchiest fry:** or he’s actually an ok person

 **Gucci:** you hate him wtf

 **the frenchiest fry:** with every fiber of my being

 **gay:** I will never understand you moony

 **the frenchiest fry:** why does that bother me

 **Gucci:** I love character development

 **the frenchiest fry:** I AM A REAL PERSON

 **the softest:** anyway oikawa-san was just making sure my depression hasn’t gotten worse and that my parents were actually visiting

 **the softest:** he likes to threaten to call child services

 **the frenchiest fry:** you don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to

 **the softest:** no they deserve to know 

 **the softest:** oikawa-san is the one you stopped me from commiting suicide last year

 **Gucci:** stop

 **the softest:** sorry

 **Gucci:** you’re gonna tell the rest in person 

 **Gucci:** I’m on my over I’ll bring snacks

 **the softest:** oh

 **the softest:** ok :)

 **Sunboi:** IM ON MY WAY OVER TOO

 **gay:** CUDDLE PILE AT KAGS HOUSE ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY

 **the softest:** thanks guys

 **the frenchiest fry:** I told you they wouldn’t run off

 **the softest:** shush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I want to give y'all kags' full story but not in this fic just because I don't want to potentially harm anyone who reads this. If y'all want me to make a side one-shot for it just let know in the comments! I might do it anyway but it probably will take a few months if I don't know if anyone wants it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back  
> back again  
> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I'M SO SORRY  
> After the last chapter my depression kinda came back full force and there wasn't anything I could do to except just push through since I'm not actually diagnosed and couldn't do anything for it. I've been writing but with my mental health going down the drain, work, and school I've been crazy stressed and haven't gotten much done. This weekend is super chill, though, and I feel motivated so I'm going to try and update as many of my fics that I can get to.  
> I've got two more weeks of classes and then finals. I'll then be home for two weeks until I'll be gone for a full month so I'll try and have stuff before I leave and stuff already done to post while I'm away. The plan is to not make you guys wait as long.  
> That being said, this fic is only going to have a few more chapters since I don't plan on writing past their first year. I will continue the third year chat fic, though, and you can expect a second year chat fic in the next few months! There will also be a one shot for Kageyama's backstory in the next few weeks!

**gay:** what is up sluts

 **Sunboi:** well I just bought 3 packs of spring designed oreos

 **Sunboi:** so it’s going pretty gay

 **gay:** good good

 **the softest:** I just slept for 15 hours so that was nice

 **gay:** niiicccee

 **the frenchiest fry:** that cannot be healthy

 **Gucci:** you literally slept an entire weekend in 8 th grade

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeah after not sleeping for the entire week

 **Sunboi:** that! Is! Not! Good!

 **the frenchiest fry:** it’s not like I’ve done that since

 **Sunboi:** oh ok

 **the frenchiest fry:** anyway I just made a 3 rd pot of coffee and I think my mom just caught on to what I’m doing

 **the frenchiest fry:** maybe I’ll just get a coffee maker to put in my room

 **Gucci:** you will not

 **gay:** pls do not

 **the frenchiest fry:** boooooo

 **the softest:** 2 summers ago I put a coffee maker and an ice chest in my room so I only left the upstairs area of my house like four times just to get more food

 **the frenchiest fry:** genius. that is the smartest thing you’ve ever done

 **the softest:** I like to think so

 **Gucci:** that

 **Gucci:** that is not good

 **the softest:** eh

 **Sunboi:** kei you cannot do that

 **the frenchiest fry:** booooooo

 **Sunboi:** and I thought I had a caffeine problem geez

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh you do but you drink any form of caffeine

 **the frenchiest fry:** I just like coffee

 **gay:** it is the only socially acceptable drug addiction so I don’t blame you

 **the frenchiest fry:** exactly

 **Gucci:** as much as I love you guys I feel like the universe made a mistake in letting us meet

 **the softest:** nah I think the universe was right in letting the two of us meet

 **gay:** that was so smooth

 **Sunboi:** yeeeeessss tobi

 **Gucci:** where

 **Gucci:** where did that come from

 **the softest:** idk I’m tired

 **gay:** you just slept for 15 hours

 **the softest:** not long enough tbh

 **Sunboi:** can I like take some of that sleep from you???

 **Sunboi:** I’ve gotten like an hour of sleep in the past three days

 **the frenchiest fry:** wtf

 **gay:** I thought you were getting better

 **Sunboi:** I was but idk what happened

 **Gucci:** have you been taking your meds?

 **Sunboi:** …

 **Sunboi:** SHIT

 **Sunboi:** THAT’S WHAT I’VE BEEN FORGETTING

 **gay:** pls go take them

 **Sunboi:** I AM

 **Gucci:** it’s ok sun I forget sometimes too

 **Sunboi:** I feel so stupid

 **gay:** no

 **Gucci:** you’re not stupid

 **Gucci:** recovery takes time and patience. You’re going to feel like it’s not working at the beginning and sometimes you’ll go weeks feeling fine and then you wake up feeling like the world is ending. But you’re getting better and the world won’t be ending for too much longer

 **gay:** fuck I’m crying

 **Sunboi:** FUCK I’M SOBBING YAMAGUCHI TADASHI WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM

 **Gucci:** my mom told me that when I first started taking medication

 **Gucci:** the first time I forgot to take it I had a massive panic attack and she told me that when I had finally calmed down

 **Sunboi:** that was beautiful and I’m still sobbing

 **Sunboi:** holy shit I’m so tired

 **gay:** pls take a nap

 **Sunboi:** I am

 **Gucci:** good

 

 

 **Sunboi:** I fell asleep on the couch at 5 yesterday evening

 **Sunboi:** someone pls explain to me why I just woke up at 10am squished between my boyfriend and my best friend in my bed

 **gay:** oh that’s where they went

 **Sunboi:** I just slept for 17 hours

 **gay:** holy shit

 **Sunboi:** I JUST SLEPT FOR 17 HOURS

 **Sunboi:** I DON’T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I SLEPT LONGER THAN 5 HOURS HOLY SHIT

 **Sunboi:** omg I had dreams

 **gay:** yeah???

 **Sunboi:** I HAD DREAMS AND I REMEMBER THEM

 **gay:** do you not dream????

 **Sunboi:** I mean I do sometimes but I usually cant remember if I do. I’m usually woken up before I can get to REM sleep tho

 **gay:** I’m so happy for you omg

 **Sunboi:** you’re crying aren’t you

 **gay:** WHEN AM I NOT CRYING

 **Sunboi:** good point

 **gay:** kiyoko just walked in and started freaking out lol

 **Sunboi:** lol

 **Sunboi:** tell her I said hi!

 **gay:** she says hi and that she’s glad you got some sleep

 **Sunboi:** ajfajdshf;ah I’ve never felt more blessed

 **Sunboi:** ok go back to ur gf

 **Sunboi:** I’m gonna go make these two nerds breakfast

 **Gucci:** I’ve already started making pancakes

 **Sunboi:** SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE

 **Gucci:** an hour ago

 **Sunboi:** I’LL BE DOWNSTAIRS IN A MINUTE

 **Gucci:** lol ok


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter would have been posted sooner if I hadn't spent the last four days reading the six of crows duology sooooo yeah  
> here it be 
> 
> trigger warning for like .2 seconds of mentioned violence I guess

**Gucci:** the inevitability of Death: discuss

 **the frenchiest fry:** why is death capitalized

 **Gucci:** my phone autocorrected it like that idk

 **gay:** Death deserves more respect

 **Sunboi:** it deserves to have basic human rights

 **the softest:** how to I leave this chat

 **the frenchiest fry:** you don’t

 **the softest:** well fuck

 **Gucci:** watch your profanity

 **Sunboi:** if I die my ghost is gonna haunt kei just to prove that ghosts exist

 **gay:** if

 **Gucci:** my ghost is going to haunt both tsukki and tobio and annoy them for the rest of their lives

 **the frenchiest fry:** if ghosts do exist then kagayama and I’s ghosts are going to fight you and shouyo’s

 **the softest:** my ghost won’t associate with your ghost

 **the softest:** and are you just spelling my name like that forever now

 **the frenchiest fry:** I didn’t even I realize I did that so yes

 **the frenchiest fry:** and just so you know I’m deeply offended

 **gay:** my ghost is going to be a nice ghost

 **gay:** I’ll fold people’s clothes and do their dishes and stuff

 **Sunboi:** I’m not surprised tbh

 **the frenchiest fry:** gay I feel like you’re completely incapable of any kind of cruelty and it’s slightly unnerving

 **gay:** gotta kill them with kindness

 **Sunboi:** personally, I go for baseball bat with nails to the head but you do you I guess

 **the frenchiest fry:** I prefer tricking them into drinking multipurpose cleaning fluid and making it look like a suicide

 **Gucci:** both of you are WEAK and obviously you should tie them up and use medieval torture methods, make them beg for mercy, and then when they think they’re finally free, stab them in the back – literally

 **the softest:** I think your heavy metal music has been a bad influence on you

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh no he was like this before he started listening to that stuff

 **Gucci:** if anything I’ve gone soft

  **gay:** tadashi you scare me sometimes

 **Gucci:** oh no I’m sorry

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi are you crying

 **Gucci:** noooo

 **the frenchiest fry:** he is

 **Sunboi:** hey yamaguchi do you wanna come to my place

 **Gucci:** it’s midnight why

 **Sunboi:** bc our bfs are having a sleep over without us

 **the softest:** how the fuck did you know

 **the frenchiest fry:** what kind of sorcery

 **Sunboi:** both of you are snapchatting me and had kei’s dino blanket in the picture

 **gay:** LMAO

 **Sunboi:** gay you’re invite too

 **gay:** lol I would but my mom is back for the next few nights

 **Sunboi:** boooo

 **Gucci:** I’m on my way sun

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi are you aware that your bf has never seen Jurassic park before tonight

 **Gucci:** ah that’s what this is about

 **Gucci:** I assume he has been properly educated now

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh yes

 **Gucci:** good

 

 

 **Gucci:** I’m adopting natsu

 **the softest:** ok

 **Sunboi:** you are not

 **Gucci:** I love her and I want her

 **Sunboi:** she’s my sister and you can’t take her

 **Gucci:** boooo

 **gay:** if I’m not allowed to adopt natsu then neither are you tadashi

 **Gucci:** ok :(

**gay:** so daichi and suga aren’t pining for each other

 **Sunboi:** excuse me

 **Gucci:** wat

 **the frenchiest fry:** lol

 **gay:** MOONY YOU KNEW?????

 **the frenchiest fry:** daichi didn’t realize how close Kuroo and I are

 **gay:** EXCUSE ME WHAT

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh lol yeah they’re together

 **Sunboi:** I’m sorry w h a t

 **the softest:** my life is a lie

 **gay:** oh kags

 **gay:** oh honey

 **the softest:** wat

 **gay:** suga is dating both oikawa and iwaizumi

 **Gucci:** tobio.exe has stopped working

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh my god

 **the frenchiest fry:** kagayama is calling oikawa

 **the frenchiest fry:** HE JUST TOLD OIKAWA TO STOP CORRUPTING SUGA IM CRYING

 **Sunboi:** omg

 **Sunboi:** gay how did you even find out

 **gay:** kiyoko let it slip

 **Gucci:** lol

 **gay:** I’m telling her what y’all are saying and she’s a mix of amused and disappointment in herself

 **Sunboi:** y’all

 **the frenchiest fry:** y’all

 **Gucci:** y’all

 **gay:** of course you guys stop everything just to call me out

 **Sunboi:** love you

 **gay:** mmmhhhmmm

 **Sunboi:** <333

 **gay:** if you think that sending me text hearts is going to make it better

 **Sunboi:** <333333

 **gay:** you’d be right

 **gay:** I love you too sun

 **Sunboi:** :D

 **the frenchiest fry:** you held out longer than I thought you would tbh

 **gay:** fight me

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’d start crying before we even started

 **gay:** u right

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’re crying rn aren’t you

 **gay:** yes I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!

 **Sunboi:** gay I love you so much omg

 **Gucci:** pls don’t fight people tho

 **gay:** ok

 **the softest:** oikawa is an asshole

 **the softest:** and if he ever hurts suga y’all better help me hide his body

 **Sunboi:** of course

 **the frenchiest fry:** he’s our mom too of course we’ll help

 **Gucci:** ye ye

 **gay:** and as usual kags gets away with using y’all but I don’t

 **Gucci:** y’all

 **Sunboi:** y’all

 **the frechiest fry:** y’all

 **the softest:** :)

 **gay:** you guys are lucky I love you

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> I am slightly tipsy and very sleep deprived so I apologize in advance   
> There was something else I wanted to say but I forgot so I'll just edit in later if I remember and it's important

**Gucci:** so

 **the frenchiest fry:** what did you do

 **Gucci:** tsukki that’s mean

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi

 **Gucci:** maybe I just wanted to talk to you guys and didn’t know how to start???? Huh tsukki??? Ever thought of that????

 **the frenchiest fry:** then you would have made some obscure vine reference, kagayama would have gotten confused, someone would explain it, you and gay would call him precious and to never change, and then we would have had something to talk about

 **the frenchiest fry:** so I really don’t believe you

 **Gucci:** am I really that predictable

 **Sunboi:** yeah kinda

 **gay:** just a bit

 **Gucci:** oh

 **the softest:** I love you anyway tho

 **Gucci:** oh hi I’m crying

 **gay:** me too

 **the frenchiest fry:** why are we so emotional wtf

 **Sunboi:** bc we love each other tsukki obviously

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh right

 **Sunboi:** you looooove us

 **the frenchiest fry:** I love you the most

 **Sunboi:** oh

 **Sunboi:** oh my I love you too so much

 **the frenchiest fry:** are you ok?

 **gay:** sun might be a little bit tipsy

 **gay:** he also just fell asleep

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh ok let him sleep

 **gay:** will do

 

 

 **Gucci:** so tsukki

 **the frenchiest fry:** stop

 **Gucci:** back on that drarry smut I see

 **the frenchiest fry:** it is NOT

 **Gucci:** mmmmhhhhmmmm

 **Sunboi:** lmao this boi writes the fluffiest of fluff yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** wait does he really

 **Gucci:** I was just joking but omg that’s great

 **the frenchiest fry:** shouyou wtf

 **Sunboi:** but your fics are so cute!!!

 **gay:** I’m shook I want to read them

 **the frenchiest fry:** no they suck

 **Sunboi:** they really don’t but I won’t share them

 **the frenchiest fry:** thank you

 **the softest:** shou could you be a bad boyfriend for once in your life and share them

 **the frenchiest fry:** you’ve read some of them!!

 **the softest:** I was drunk and can’t remember them so it doesn’t count

 **the frenchiest fry:** shouyou

 **Sunboi:** kei

 **the frenchiest fry:** star vs the forces of evil season 3 is on hulu

 **Sunboi:** FUCK WHAT SHIT WE ARE SOOOOO BEHIND I’LL BE AT YOUR PLACE IN 20 MINUTES

 **gay:** lol

 **Sunboi:** shut up gay I already know I’m going to cry

 **the frenchiest fry:** I can’t believe we’re so behind

 **Gucci:** lol isn’t this the show that got you guys to get along in the first place

 **the frenchiest fry:** oh

 **Sunboi:** holy shit it is

 **gay:** omg

 **the softest:** now I feel like I should watch it

 **Gucci:** wanna come over and binge watch it with me

 **the softest:** yes!

 **Gucci:** gay you wanna join us?

 **gay:** lol thanks but kiyoko is coming over to watch avatar the last airbender

 **Gucci:** niiiicccee

 **gay:** yeeeeee

 

 

 

 **Sunboi:** ITS GONNA GET A LITTLE WEIRD

 **the frenchiest fry:** GONNA GET A LITTLE WILD

 **Sunboi:** I AIN’T FROM ROUND HERE

 **the frenchiest fry:** I’M FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION

 **Sunboi:** GONNA GET A LITTLE WEIRD

 **the frenchiest fry:** GONNA HAVE A GOOD TIME

 **Sunboi:** I AIN’T FROM ROUND HERE

 **the frenchiest fry:** IM FROM ANOTHER WOOHOO

 **gay:** and I’m stopping you two right there bc some of us (me) are trying sleep (peacefully) wrapped in the arms of their girlfriend (kiyoko)

 **Sunboi:** sorry I’ve missed them so much I tear up every time the opening plays

 **gay:** I’m sorry pls sleep

 **Sunboi:** ok goodnight gay

 

 

 

 **Gucci:** OH

 **Sunboi:** they understand now tsukki

 **the frenchiest fry:** season two?

 **the softest:** yes

 **the frenchiest fry:** welcome to hell

 **the softest:** this isn’t really how I pictured hell but I’m really not surprised

 **Gucci:** babe we have to start season 3

 **the softest:** oh ok yea

 **gay:** did any of y’all sleep last night?

 **Sunboi:** kei is sleeping now but I haven’t

 **Gucci:** tobi and I have not and will not until we finish bye

 

 

 

 **Sunboi:** do you ever just,,,

 **Sunboi:** wanna walk into a forest, become one with the trees, and just never return

 **Gucci:** what the actual fuck

 **Sunboi:** idk just a thought

 **gay:** all the time tbh

 **Gucci:** oh

 **Gucci:** you two are

 **Gucci:** nature gays

 **the frenchiest fry:** that is not a thing

 **Gucci:** it is now and that’s what they are fight me tsukki

 **the frenchiest fry:** you need to start putting punctuation in your texts

 **Gucci:** you’ll have to pry my improper grammar from my cold dead hands

 **the frenchiest fry:** why are your hands always so cold

 **Sunboi:** you have no room to talk

 **the frenchiest fry:** you right

 **Sunboi:** I know

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi I think you were right about shouyou hanging out with me too much

 **Gucci:** tsukki I called that months ago

 **the frenchiest fry:** shush let me have this

 **the softest:** tadashi I don’t think nature gays are a thing

 **Gucci:** let me have this!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REMEMBERED WHAT I WANTED TO SAY LAST CHAPTER!!!! I'm upset that no one go the Heathers reference in chapter 20   
> Anyway I apparently get inspired by drinking alcohol and reading Harry Potter fan fiction now... also sorry about the last tipsy chapter
> 
> and sorry for the ending of this one...

**gay:** I’ve done fucked up

**Sunboi:** lol how

**gay:** I’m reading wolfstar fanfiction

**gay:** as you do

**Sunboi:** as you do

**gay:** except I forgot one very important thing about the marauders

**Sunboi:** and what would that be

**gay:** you already figured out it didn’t you?

**Sunboi:** yeah but I want you to say it

**gay:** uuugggghhh

**gay:** lupin’s nickname is moony and I keep weirding myself out

**gay:** and I really shouldn’t be weirded out bc I thought of nicknaming tsukishima moony while reading wolfstar fanfiction but it’s been a few months since and I hate myself

**the softest:** sho just fell off the couch laughing

**Gucci:** tsukki did the same

**Gucci:** we actually made a bet on how long it would take for you to feel put off about it

**gay:** who won

**Gucci:** tsukki did

**Gucci:** he has this weird way of knowing when you’re going to go back to obsessing over things

**Sunboi:** IM DYING

**gay:** are you still laughing at me

**Sunboi:** YES

**gay:** geez

**the softest:** it’s pretty funny

**gay:** not you toooo

**the frenchiest fry:** omg I cannot believe I was right this is the best day of my life

**gay:** when did yamaguchi think I’d feel weird about it???

**Gucci:** I thought it’d only take a couple of days

**gay:** WHEN DID YOU MAKE THIS BET????

**Gucci:** like five minutes after the nickname was established

**gay:** omggg

**gay:** I hate both of you

**the frenchiest fry:** no you don’t

**gay:** it’s true but it doesn’t mean you should say it

**the frenchiest fry:** lol

**the softest:** sho keeps shoving wolfstar fanart in my face now

**gay:** lol

**Gucci:** as he should

**the frenchiest fry:** one day we’ll talk about something other than harry potter ships and cartoons

**Gucci:** will we tho

**the frenchiest fry:** you’re right we probably won’t

**gay:** my mom: ur almost a second year in high school don’t you think you should do something other than watch cartoons

**gay:** me: absolutely not no

**gay:** an actual conversation from last week when I started watching adventure time again

**Sunboi:** my mom doesn’t even care

**the frenchiest fry:** my mom watches cartoons with me

**Gucci:** she does!!! I totally forgot!! I could I forget how cool your mom is?!?!?

**the softest:** my aunt always watches cartoons with me in a back room during family gatherings bc we both hate everyone there

**Sunboi:** A+ aunt

**the softest:** she is the best

 

 

**the frenchiest fry:** I’ve lost like five sweaters in the past two weeks wtf

**Gucci:** lmao how did that happen

**the frenchiest fry:** idk!!!

**the softest:** maybe they got mixed up in the laundrey?

**the frenchiest fry:** I haven’t been wearing them!!

**the softest:** sweater goblin?

**gay:** it took me a hot second to realize y’all haven’t figured out what’s happened to them yet bc you’re all tall af

**Gucci:** y’all

**the frenchiest fry:** y’all

**Sunboi:** y’all

**the frenchiest fry:** and wtf does that mean???

**gay:** piss off???

**gay:** and well let’s see

**gay:** who’s been in your room recently

**the frenchiest fry:** me, probably my mom, tadashi, and shouyou

**the frenchiest fry:** maybe my mom needed them??

**gay:** omg

**the frenchiest fry:** what

**gay:** it’s just so obvious and I’m dying

**Gucci:** omg

**Gucci:** LMAO I GOT IT

**the softest:** tell me

**the softest:** lol

**the frenchiest fry:** fuck you where are my sweaters

**the frenchiest fry:** and where the fuck is my boyfriend

**Gucci:** lol he really just came to mock gay and left

**gay:** idec this is funny

**the frenchiest fry:** wait

**the frenchiest fry:** fucking hell

**the frenchiest fry:** shouyou give me my sweaters back

**Sunboi:** nooooo

**the frenchiest fry:** yeeeessss

**Sunboi:** no they’re warm and they smell like you

**the softest:** but they’d be too big on you??? What’s the point??

**Sunboi:** that is most of the point!!!

**the softest:** ok?

**Gucci:** this is what I get for having a bf the same size as me

**the frenchiest fry:** I just want my sweaters back keep your kinks out of this tadashi

**Gucci:** it’s not a kink!!!

**gay:** OOOoooooOOO

**Gucci:** it’s not!!!!!

**Sunboi:** oh wait are we talking about kinks now?

**gay:** yes

**Gucci:** no!!

**the softest:** what

**the frenchiest fry:** give me my sweaters back shouyou

**Sunboi** : _sent_ are.jpg

**Sunboi:** _sent_ you.jpg

**Sunboi:** _sent_ sure.jpg

**Sunboi:** _sent_ about.jpg

**Sunboi:** _sent_ that.jpg

**the frenchiest fry:** you can keep them

**gay:** you’re so cute sun!!!

**Gucci:** what was that about kinks tsukki

**the frenchiest fry:** it’s not a kink!!

**the softest:** lol they look like dresses on him

**Sunboi:** they’re soft and warm and I refuse to wear anything else now

**gay:** what about during summer?

**Sunboi:** I’ll steal his tshirts

**Gucci:** lol poor tsukki

**Sunboi:** no poor me

**Sunboi:** I sent those pictures and my bf just up and left

**Sunboi:** that was his invitation to come make out with me

**gay:** LMAO

**the frenchiest fry:** I’m on my over

**Gucci:** that was quick

**the frenchiest fry:** well sorry I was trying to remember how to breathe

**gay:** gaaaaaayyyyy

 

 

 

**gay:** moony?

**the frenchiest fry:** I’m okay

**Sunboi:** what happened

**the frenchiest fry:** don’t freak out but I’m in the hospital

**Sunboi:** IM SORRY YOU’RE WHERE

**Sunboi:** IS THAT WHY THERE WERE AMBULANCES OUTSIDE SCHOOL EARLIER

**the frenchiest fry:** I said not to freak out!!

**the frenchiest fry:** some assholes started messing with tadashi

**the frenchiest fry:** god they had a knife idek how bad it was

**Sunboi:** I’m sorry what

**the frenchiest fry:** I’m still a little out of it sorry

**gay:** some guys cornered tadashi while he was alone, moony happened to walk by and intervened but not before they did a number on tadashi

**gay:** I was actually looking for them when I found moony fighting them and ran to get a teacher

**Sunboi:** YOU FOUGHT THEM EVEN THOUGH HAD A KNIFE

**the frenchiest fry:** I DIDN’T KNOW AT FIRST I JUST SAW TADASHI BLEEDING AND I BLACKED OUT FOR THE REST

**the softest:** where’s tadashi

**gay:** they won’t let us see him

**gay:** his parents are on the way but they haven’t even told us if he’s okay

**gay:** there was so much blood

**Sunboi:** I’m on my way

**Sunboi:** tobio I’ll pick you up on the way

**the softest:** ok

**Sunboi:** no fuck this

**_Sunboi_ ** _is calling…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk I'm not that sorry


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a tiny chapter.  
> And I'm so sorry for the long break! I was in a study abroad program in June and had no time to write but I'm back now!

Shouyou knew he was speeding but one little road law was the least of his concerns. He was taking turns too quickly and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to slow down but he was too focused on not panicking.

“For the last time Shouyou, I’m fine,” Kei said on the other end of the phone. “I’ve just got a few cuts.”

“Kei, I swear to God, if you’re lying –“

“He’s fine, Shouyou. Please pay attention to driving,” Yachi cut in before Shouyou could go on. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. He forced his foot to let off the accelerator and took a deep breath. _Getting into a wreck will not help Yamaguchi._

“I’m almost at Tobi’s house.”

“We’ll stay on the phone,” Yachi said. Her soft voice helped Shouyou calm down some more.

“Thanks.”

Shouyou turned onto Kageyama’s street and pulled up in front of his house. Kageyama was already outside looking like he was about to panic. When he noticed Shouyou, he ran to the car and pulled the door open with more speed than Shouyou ever knew he had. Kageyama closed the door with a slam and Shouyou tore down the street before Kageyama had time to put on a seatbelt.

“It’s going to be okay, Kageyama.” Yachi’s soft voice cut the silence. Kageyama choked back a sob and frantically reached for Shouyou’s hand. Shouyou let him grab it and slowed down so he could drive better with one hand.

“Where’s Tsukishima?” Kageyama asked.

“Yamaguchi’s parents got here so he has to go talk to them. He’ll be back in a little bit.” Kageyama nodded for an answer and didn’t seem to realize Yachi wouldn’t know he did. Shouyou could almost believe that Yachi knew he nodded anyway.

“We’re a few minutes from the hospital,” Shouyou sighed.

“I’ll wait outside for you.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

 **Gucci:** I lived bitches

 **gay:** YAMAGUCHI TADASHI I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU

 **Gucci:** sorry???

 **gay:** IM SO FUCKING DEHYDRATED FROM CRYING OVER YOU FOR HOURS AND THAT’S THE FIRST THING YOU SAY

 **the softest:** I’m glad you’re okay

 **Gucci:** you’re upset with me

 **the softest:** I’m not

 **Gucci:** liar

 **the frenchiest fry:** I’m never saving your ass again

 **Gucci:** you said that last time

 **gay:** LAST TIME?!?!

 **the frenchiest fry:** you didn’t end up in the hospital last time

 **Gucci:** that’s tru

 **gay:** I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again

 **gay:** LAST TIME?!?!

 **Gucci:** I got beat up a lot in elementary and middle school and I’ve had a few knives pulled out on me

 **Gucci:** of course in middle school I had a knife too but my parents took it from me back in may

 **gay:** what is up with y’all and taking out a shit ton of information when you tell us shit

 **the frenchiest fry:** tadashi and I used to get into fights when we were younger. It was never our fault tho

 **gay:** the more I learn about you guys the more scared I become of yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** I’m not sure if I like that

 **the softest:** you’re okay though, right?

 **Gucci:** yeah

 **Gucci:** I’ve got a nasty cut across my stomach though so no volleyball until that heals completely

 **Gucci:** also, where’s sun?

 **the frenchiest fry:** he went to pick us up mcdonald’s

 **Gucci:** shit are y’all still here

 **the frenchiest fry:** nah they kicked us out a few hours ago

 **the frenchiest fry:** we’re spending the night at gay’s and are gonna visit you first thing tomorrow morning

 **Gucci:** so at one in the afternoon when tobi finally wakes up

 **the softest:** hey!

 **gay:** yeah pretty much

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeah pretty much

 **the softest:** you guys are mean

 **Sunboi:** YAMAGUCHI

 **Gucci:** SUN

 **Sunboi:** I love you and if you ever get cut again I will kill you

 **Gucci:** I love you too sun

 **the frenchiest fry:** shouyou I’m hungry hurry

 **Sunboi:** it’s not my fault you guys eat so much so chill

 **Gucci:** im gonna go back to sleep

 **Gucci:** see you guys tomorrow

 **the softest:** goodnight

 **the frenchiest fry:** night loser

 **gay:** night night! See you tomorrow!

 **Sunboi:** I hope you have dreams of soggy French fries

 **Gucci:** they’re good!

 **Sunboi:** they’re really not


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE FUCK DID THIS MAKE IT TO 24 CHAPTERS?????? THERE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE 5????? I'M JUST???? SHOOK  
> ALSO I got to 10,000 hits like last month so this is late but I'm still???? in shock??? like I did not plan for this to happen at all. I was just bored one night last summer and couldn't sleep and I just went "fuck it lets do this" and this happened?????  
> But I love all of you guys so so so much!!! This would not have happened if y'all weren't so supportive!!! I've still got a few more chapters to go until this is over and I'm not ready. at all.   
> ANYWAY, I hope you guys like this chapter!! there is only a small bit of angst this time!

**Sunboi:** Oscar Mayer

**Gucci:** for the love of hotdogs

 

 

**gay:** what

 

**gay:** guys what

**the frenchiest fry:** they won’t tell me either

**the frenchiest fry:** just give up

 

 

**Gucci:** the doctor says the cut is gonna scar

**Gucci:** how badass is that

**Sunboi:** very badass

**the frenchiest fry:** no!!!

**the softest:** I think this is one of those things we’re supposed to “let him have”

**the frenchiest fry:** damn it

**Gucci:** ha

**gay:** so are you out of the hospital now????

**Gucci:** yeeeeee

**Gucci:** I’ll be back at school tomorrow

**Sunboi:** YAY!!!!!

**gay:** so can someone explain the Oscar Mayer thing now???

 

 

**gay:** guys???

**the frenchiest fry:** if you know whats best for you, you won’t ask again

**gay:** what the actual fuck

**the softest:** listen to tsukishima gay

**gay:** ok???

 

 

**Gucci:** do you ever look at a couple but they are so precious and pure that they physically blind you and you can literally feel the sappiness seeping from them

**Sunboi:** well I know you aren’t taking about me and kei bc we are not pure

**gay:** you are literally the purest ray of sunshine ever

**Sunboi:** I did not say me exclusively

**Sunboi:** I’m obviously the purest of pure

**Sunboi:** but kei is not

**the softest:** and you’re not talking about gay and kyioko-san bc haven’t seen them talk to each other in a week

**gay:** we are v precious tho

**Gucci:** I’m talking about Sakura and Sauron

**the frenchiest fry:** of course you are

**gay:** they are the cutest!!!!

**gay:** alos Tomoyo is such a lesbian icon

**gay:** talk about pure

**Sunboi:** I miss them!!! I used to watch Cardcaptor Sakura all the time when I was younger

**Sunboi:** I always watched it with natsu so my dad didn’t get mad at me for liking a “girl’s show”

**gay:** sun, you have this habit of saying something cute and then following it with something Sad

**Sunboi:** I don’t try to

**gay:** just prepare a girl!!!

**gay:** like pls dump out all your problems but at least let me grab a tissue first!!

**Sunboi:** lol sorry

**Gucci:** ANYWAY

**Gucci:** I started watching the clear card season

**Sunboi:** STOP RIGHT NOW I’M ON MY WAY TO YOUR PLACE BC WE ARE WATCHING IT TOGETHER

**Gucci:** OKAY I’LL ASK MY MOM TO HELP ME GET SNACKS READY

**Sunboi:** OKAY

**gay:** can the rest of us join?

**Sunboi:** ABSOLUTELY

**the softest:** I’ll be right over

**the frenchiest fry:** tadashi answer the door

**Gucci:** that was so fast wth

**the frenchiest fry:** I ran

**the frenchiest fry:** I can’t believe you started without me

**the frenchiest fry:** now let me in

 

 

**gay:** I have not had instant ramen in three (3) months

**gay:** I am at the peak of my health

**gay:** and that is all about to change

**the softest:** uuuhhhh

**the softest:** are you ok?

**gay:** it is 3am, I’m starving, and I need to go grocery shopping

**gay:** for the first time in 3 months

**gay:** I will be making myself some ramen

**Sunboi:** damn

**Sunboi:** I made myself like three bowls of ramen like two hours ago

**gay:** yeah well not all of us can put whatever the fuck they want in their bodies sun

**gay:** and why are you awake anyway???

**Sunboi:** homework

**the softest:** same

**gay:** a likely story

**Sunboi:** haha anyway enjoy your ramen goodnight!  
**the softest:** good night gay :)

**gay:** why are you so precious???

**gay:** never change

 

 

**gay:** it’s just a commercial

**gay:** “for the love of hotdogs” is just their slogan things

**gay:** guys wtf

**Sunboi:** Oscar Mayer

**Gucci:** FOR THE LOVE OF HOTDOGS

**gay:** but why did you say that in all caps

**gay:** why are y’all like this

**Gucci:** new drinking game

**the frenchiest fry:** take a shot every time gay says y’all

**Sunboi:** you’ll be drunk within the hour

**the frenchiest fry:** good

**the softest:** tsukishima has it ever occurred to you that you might have a drinking problem

**the frenchiest fry:** it has now

**the softest:** ok

**the frenchiest fry:** ok

**Gucci:** ok so tsukki is officially on a drinking ban

**Sunboi:** oh thank god finally

**the frenchiest fry:** I did not agree to that

**Gucci:** you really don’t have a choice

**the frenchiest fry:** fiiiiiinnnneee

**Sunboi:** good

**the frenchiest fry:** can it start tomorrow

**Sunboi:** it starts now

**Sunboi:** I’ll head over to your place if you want and we can cuddle?

**the frenchiest fry:** I’d like that

**Sunboi:** ok I’ll be there soon :)

**gay:** YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE I LOVE YOU ALL AND I’M SO PROUD OF YOU MOONY

**the frenchiest fry:** thanks gay

 

 

**the softest:** Oscar Mayer

**the frenchiest fry:** FOR THE LOVE OF HOTDOGS

**gay:** WHAT DID I MISS PLS EXPLAIN


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular Opinion: I thought Voltron season 7 was great  
> and so did these fab five  
> so for those of you who don't watch Voltron: it was great, don't listen to the fandom  
> to those of you who do: this is a hate free zone but if you want to scream about Veronica and heith with me pls do 
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT COLLEGE STARTED UP AGAIN AND MY GOAL IS STRAIGHT A'S SO I'VE BEEN BUSY

**gay:** do you ever finish watching a show and you log into tumblr to look at fanart but instead you get rants about how horrible it was and that everything was ruined

 **the frenchiest fry:** you can say Voltron

 **the frenchiest fry:** it’s okay

 **gay:** I just wanted to scream about veronica

 **the frenchiest fry:** I know gay

 **Gucci:** FUCK JAMES BUT FUCK JAMES YOU FEEL

 **gay:** I FEEL

 **gay:** everyone was just so badass and I have so many feelings

 **Sunboi:** did anyone else cry the entire season

 **gay:** boi you don’t even gotta ask me that you know I did

 **the softest:** I wrote a 10 page essay on why lance deserves better

 **gay:** SEND IT TO ME BC HE DOES

 **the softest:** ok!

 **Sunboi:** have I mentioned how much I love Hunk bc I love him a lot and I’m so proud of him

 **gay:** HUNK GAVE ME FEELINGS

 **the frenchiest fry:** my multi shipping heart died over the heith moments

 **Gucci:** MOOD

 **the frenchiest fry:** lmao and adam really wasn’t there when shiro got back

 **the frenchiest fry:** the fandom may be pissed but at least the man keeps his promises

 **gay:** you gotta bury the gays

 **the frenchiest fry:** god I hate that but wacha gonna do

 **Sunboi:** not threaten people that’s for sure

 **Gucci:** sun over here not leaving any survivors

 **Sunboi:** LET ME LIVE IT MAKES ME MAD

 **gay:** speaking of gays

 **gay:** MATT HOLT IS MAKING ME QUESTION MY SEXUALITY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT GLO UP

 **the softest:** matt holt is the reason I’m gay

 **Sunboi:** MOOD

 **gay:** lol do y’all want to binge the whole show with me

 **the softest:** yeeesss

 **Sunboi:** YES YES YES

 **the frenchiest fry:** yeeeeeessss

 **Gucci:** I’m on my way now

 **gay:** yay!!!! Bring snacks!!

 

 

 

 **gay:** yamaguchi

 **Gucci:** yes gay

 **gay:** what’s your Hogwarts house

 **Gucci:** Gryffindor

 **gay:** BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

 **Gucci:** my reaction exactly

 **the frenchiest fry:** am I really the only one who thinks that makes sense????

 **Sunboi:** here I am thinking yamaguchi is my fellow hufflepuff pal and yet

 **the frenchiest fry:** what about gay?

 **gay:** I am a ravenclaw

 **the frenchiest fry:** BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

 **the frenchiest fry:** not that you aren’t smart bc you’re very smart but you’re so??? Nice??? And soft???

 **gay:** that doesn’t determine a hufflepuff though???

 **the frenchiest fry:** you right I’ll stop

 **gay:** for shame

 **gay:** and you’re a slytherin too. You should know better than to judge like that

 **the frenchiest fry:** I’m a slytherin bc I’m the younger sibling

 **gay:** omfg

 **the softest:** I’m a slytherin bc I like being better than others

 **gay:** ngl now I’m just gonna use kags and yamaguchi’s relationship as proof that drarry could work out

 **the softest:** good

 **Gucci:** as you should

 **Sunboi:** maybe one day we’ll go a full 24 hours without talking about harry potter

 **gay:** that will be the day you die

 **the frenchiest fry:** wrong

 **the frenchiest fry:** I’ll have to mention that you got my nickname from reading wolfstar fanfiction

 **gay:** fUCK

 **Sunboi:** harry potter references will haunt us even in the afterlife

 **Gucci:** like dumbledore

 **Sunboi:** fUCK

 

 

 

 **the frenchiest fry:** “ **Sunboi:** they are not going to put a gay relationship in a kids cartoon”

 **Gucci:** tsukki handing out those receipts

 **Sunboi:** I was young and ignorant

 **Sunboi:** I also have a habit of saying shit and then the universe proving me wrong

 **the frenchiest fry:** give me one example

 **the softest:** “one day I’ll go to the restroom and not encounter someone intimidating”

 **Sunboi:** leave me alone!!!

 **the frenchiest fry:** lol

 **Sunboi:** anyway!!!

 **Sunboi:** they proved me wrong and I will be forever grateful

 **gay:** same

 **Gucci:** anyone else like to cry over the ruby/sapphire wedding at 3am bc I do

 **gay:** BITCH ME TOO

 **the softest:** the what now

 **Sunboi:** tobio

 **Sunboi:** have you,,, not seen,,, Steven Universe

 **the softest:** …uh

 **Gucci:** WE’RE BINGE WATCHING STEVEN UNIVERSE ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY

 **the frenchiest fry:** we have finals in like a week

 **Gucci:** tsukki you’re not helping

 **the frenchiest fry:** WE HAVE TO PASS

 **the softest:** do we tho

 **the frenchiest fry:** YES

 **the frenchiest fry:** how about this

 **the frenchiest fry:** we study for an hour or two and then we binge watch SU

 **Gucci:** deal

 

 

 **gay:** Kiyoko is going to college in a month

 **Sunboi:** yeah,,,

 **Sunboi:** wait

 **Sunboi:** oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... I'm thinking two more chapters??? yeah... two more chapters...


End file.
